Pokemon One-Shots
by Primecon Judge Grey 983
Summary: I haven't made myself clear when it came to request. To no fault except my own, I should state things about how I operate when it comes to my Pokemon one-shots. I don't mind writing pairings of your requests, but I like to do the story myself. To those who have already submitted your requests, don't fret. I will still do them. Again, my apologies.
1. Trainer (m) x Eevee (f)

**A/N: **_This is my first pokemon one shot fanfic story. Please review for any requests you would like._

**Eevee x Trainer One Shot**

**Hi, my name is Eve, I'm and Eevee. An anthro Eevee to be precise. I'm only four and a half feet tall and I'm twenty two. My trainer has never bothered to train me. I hatched a few months after he was born and we've been friends ever since. All though he's my trainer, he treats me more like his little sister. Always protective of me and with being the CEO of Poke Tech Industries, he's bought a house in the middle of nowhere that I can't leave. He says it's because the world wouldn't understand a Pokémon like me.**

**So he was away at work and I was walking in the forest surrounding the house. There weren't even other Pokemon in the forest and that really made me feel like I was alone. I wore jeans and a white cotton shirt that covered my large breasts, but no shoes. That's one other thing Jay and I have in common. We don't like to where shoes. Even to work, he went without shoes.**

**Anyway, after a few hours of wandering, I made it back to the house where Jay's pickup was pulling into the driveway. I smiled and hurried along the dirt path. I went to the truck as Jay climbed out, "Hey Jay!" I exclaimed happily.**

**My smile faded when I saw that he was sad and seemed distracted about something, "Hey Eve," he patted me on the shoulder before heading toward the front door.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"I'm just dealing with something, no need to worry yourself of it."**

**"You're my trainer and I'm your Pokemon, you can tell me. It's not like I'm going to tell anyone," I said as I followed him back inside the house.**

**"And knowing you, you're not going to give up until I tell you; so here it is. I love you Eve," he dropped his bag and turned to me. I gasped at his words, "I love you and I want you as mine," he blushed, "I know it's weird, but I do and I was just thinking on how I should tell you is all."**

**"Well, this is, uh.. different," I know I loved him the same way he's loved me, but I was just shocked at the sudden finality of it.**

**"You see, now things are going to get weird," he turned to leave before I grabbed his hand to stop him.**

**He looked at me with those big blue eyes of his, "Things aren't going to get weird at all. I love you too," I finally confessed, "I've loved you ever since you were in middle school."**

**"Really?" he smiled sheepishly.**

**"Yes, but I thought it never could be," I felt sad a little at my words.**

**"Now it can," he picked me up like a groom would a bride and took me into his room. He gently placed me down and began pulling off his clothes. I did the same and we looked at each other's naked body. I felt a little embarrassed and hugged my breasts to hide them, "Hey," he sat next to me and pulled me in for a hug, "Don't hide your body," he said and I felt kisses line my neck. I purred into him and his love felt so good.**

**I looked down and saw his large member and it looked way too big to fit inside of me. I grabbed his shaft and it indeed was too big; I couldn't fit my hand around it. Hearing groans of pleasure from him I began pumping slowly. He stopped his kissing and closed his eyes shut and bucked his hips into my hand, "Faster...," he groaned, "...please..."**

**I did and he groaned even more. I felt his rock hard cock throb in my hand and it gave me the clue that he was already close to cumming. I leaned over and licked the underbelly of his cock. He groaned my name and placed a hand on the back of my head. He lightly pushed on it when his hips bucked. That let me know that he was ready to have his member sucked. Not knowing what to do really, I just wrapped my mouth around his tip. I had to open my mouth wide in order to do it because he was so big. The scent of his musk turned me on so much that I slipped my middle finger and ring finger into my pussy and moaned.**

**Jay pushed my head down a little and I took another inch of his huge manhood into my mouth. I got so turned on by this my pussy dripped my sex juices. I wanted to be fucked by his cock so bad right now. He forced my head down another inch and thrusted up repeatedly. His humps were slow and shallow and I moaned hard, "Eve, I gotta cum!" he yelled and as his cock swelled in my mouth. I pushed off of him and gripped his cock with both hands and pumped it hard. Seconds later his seed shot up and out. The first spurt landed on my forehead. He second one I caught in my mouth when I wrapped my lips around his tip. Blast after hot scalding blast, shot into my mouth. Jay pushed my head down as far as it could and I was forced to swallow his tip. His hot semen shot down my throat and filled my stomach. He pumped his cock deep in my throat and just lost himself in face fucking me.**

**When it was all done and over with, jay let go of me and collapsed back on the bed. I took his cock out of my mouth and coughed to get some of the excess seed out of my throat, "Sorry Eve," he panted, "I couldn't help myself."**

**"It's okay," I told him as I straddled his hips. I felt his still hard member resting between the crack of my ass cheeks, "Please fuck me master," I pleaded. **

**He grabbed my hips and lifted me a little. His tip fell at my entrance and I sat back down. Consuming his entire length in one swoop; breaking through my virgin wall and all, "Eep!" I shook when the pain instantly set in. I squeezed my legs together to try and lessen the pain. The stretching and tearing of my pussy felt like my pussy was on fire.**

"**The pain will begin to go away," he pulled me in and hugged me. He began thrusting his hips slowly and I continued to moan and moan in pain. After a few minutes the pain subsided and pleasure took over, "Are you feeling better Eve?" he smiled at me.**

"**Yeah," I looked back at him, "It feels so good."**

**He lifted his head and we kissed. His tongue pressed against the crease of my mouth and I opened for him. His wet organ messaged my mouth's walls as he continued his thrusting. I soon felt his warm hands groping my breasts.**

**I moaned into his mouth as he thrusted harder and harder into me and groped my breasts harder. I then felt something weird; my pussy felt like it was storing electricity, "Oh fuck!" I whipped my head back and felt my pussy tighten around his cock.**

"**That's it," Jay cooed as he sat up and hugged my hips. He groped my ass as I began riding, "Cum for me! Cum for daddy!"**

"**I'll cum for you! I'll cum for you!" I tried holding back this feeling for as long as possible.**

"**Don't hold it in Eve! You'll hurt yourself!" **

"**Okay," I groaned and I felt his cock bulge inside of me as I released, "It's coming!" I wrapped my arms around him and hugged his neck. **

"**I'm cumming babe!" he shouted as I felt the electricity flow out of me and I soon felt a hot liquid shoot deep into my womb when his tip pushed past it. I screamed as I came harder all over him and rode harder.**

"**I feel you coming inside of me!"**

**He held me still for a few moments as he emptied inside of me. When he and I were finished with our orgasms, we both collapsed back onto the bed. I laid on top of him and panted, "That was amazing Jay," my head felt all fuzzy and dizzy.**

"**That was," he kissed me cheek and we both soon fell asleep.**


	2. Absol (m) x Suicune (f)

**I walked through the halls like every morning and tried avoiding the gaze of people. My family is considered an endangered species because I'm a Suicune. So there was a rumor that we believed in inbreeding. It's not true, but it does get annoying because of all the abuse I've been getting. **

**Today, no one even spoke to me. Throughout all morning and into lunch. I got my food and walked outside toy usual corner of the school. That's when a Absol boy walked up to me, "Hey," he smiled. I just glared at him, "Listen, I'm not here to hurt you," he slowly dropped to his knees. **

**"Then why are you here?" I shifted in the seat I was in. **

**"My name is Caleb and I would like to take you out on a date."**

**"Piss off," I opened my soda and took a sip. **

**"But I'm not gonna hurt you."**

**"You say that now, but watch. If I did, I'd fall into some kind of prank. That's why you're asking me. My family has been through enough. We Scuicunes are dwindling away and we don't need people like you to make it worse," I felt my anger rise like always. **

**"Okay," he stood back up slowly, "I'm sorry," he pulled out a sheet of paper and slowly placed it on the table, "All I would like to do is be your friend. Absol are in the same boat with you."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"We get blamed for almost every disaster, so we get hunted down and killed for it. We are having a hard time surviving as well. Just remember," he began walking backwards, "You're not the only one with a shitty life mate," he turned around and began walking away. He was cute, I'll give him that. I moved how his jeans fit his body type. **

**Over the next few days, he would meet me at lunch to try and get me to call him. He would also ask me for my name, and I wouldn't give that to him. The piece of paper held his cell phone number. Despite me always saying no to him, he kept coming back. Caleb was persistent and his persistence broke a barrier. **

**I was in my room and I finally decided to call him, "Hello?"**

**"Hey it's me. The Suicune."**

**"Oh hey! I was wondering when you'd call."**

**"My name is Charm," I told him. He was the first boy to ever be nice to me and I liked being liked. **

**"That's a pretty name. How come you decided to call?"**

**"Because I was getting sick and tired of your constant badgering," I lied. To be honest, I actually kinda liked him. **

**"Okay, whatever," I heard him laugh, "So, do you wanna go catch a movie of something?"**

**"A movie would sound great," I smiled. **

**"How about tonight then? We can see whatever you want."**

**"How about the documovie on "The Extinction of Humans"?"**

**"Ya know, I actually wanna see that movie too."**

**"Okay," I smiled. **

**"I can pick you up or I can meet you there."**

**"Actually, can you come to my house. I wanna have you meet my parents. They've always wanted me to start dating and I wanna show them you."**

**"Okay, works for me. What's your address?" I gave it to him, "Okay, I'll see ya in a bit."**

**"Yeah, see ya in a bit," I hung up my phone feeling excited about my first date. I'm eighteen and I finally have my first date. **

**I walked downstairs from my room to the den area where my mom was breast feeding three month old Tyler. My dad was watching the weather channel next to my mom, "Um, guys " they looked at me, "I have a date tonight."**

**"That's good sweetie," my dad smiled. It was easy to get my dad's approval; as unlike my mom, she just wants to protect me. **

**"What kind of Pokemon is he? If he's some kind of dragon, his kind ain't welcome round here. They're an arrogant breed I think."**

**"No, he's an Absol."**

**"Oh. Well then, have fun on your date," she smiled. **

**"Wait, you actually are accepting something without a fight?" my dad asked. This baffled me too. **

**"Absol are like us. There are very few on either side and I have a few friends that are Absol. They are good honest Pokemon that won't even hurt a Butterfree. They're very nice and docile people."**

**"Uh, okay. Cool," I smiled as I sat down in my bean bag chair. I waited for almost an hour before I heard the door bell ring, "I got it," I jumped up and rushed to the door. **

**I opened it and there was Caleb, "Hey Charm," he showed me a bag of gummy bears and I took them, "I knew that Suicunes have a strong liking toward gummy bears, so I stopped by the Mart to pick up some."**

**"That's fine," I took him by the hand and pulled him into the house, "Whew," he shivered, "It's kinda cold in here isn't it?"**

**"Sorry, we like it cold. It's who we are," I pulled him into the den area where Tyler was now giggling as he suckled on his mother's finger that he held in his hands, "This is my mom and dad and that's little Tyler," I went over and picked him up. His tiny body wriggled in my arms as he tried to get comfortable. **

**"Awe, he's so cute," Caleb tickled his belly. **

**"As are you Absol," my mom stood up and walked up to Caleb to pinch his cheeks, "Such a handsome boy. Chuck, isn't he handsome."**

**"Yes Milly, just marvelous," my dad said sarcastically. **

**"C'mon guys, be nice," I set Tyler on the floor and he began crawling around on all fours.**

**"Do you haves name son?" my dad stood up as I handed my mom the gummy bears. **

**"My name is Caleb Nelson."**

**"As in Battle Frontier Owner's son Caleb Nelson."**

**Caleb seemed embarrassed and nervous, "Uh, y-y-ye-yes ma'am."**

**"How come you didn't tell me that your family is rich?" I asked him. **

**"Because I want you to like me for me and not for the things I can buy you," he said and grabbed both my hands, "I like you Charm and that's all I want from you."**

**I blushed because I've never had someone say that they liked me, "Okay," I blushed. **

**"Arite," my mom began pushing us back, "Go out on your date."**

**We did. The movie was awesome. I never knew that Ash Ketchum was such a strong influence for Pokemon. We walked out of the theatre holding hands, "Thank you," I told him. **

**"Look who it is," a couple Charizards from the school football team came up to us, "It's Disaster and Inbred."**

**"A Charizard dies if its tail flame goes out right?" I asked. **

**"What are you gonna do about it?" I opened my mouth and blasted one with water. He got scared and dodged the attack, "C'mon guys," he began flapping his wings, "We gotta get outta here!"**

**"Does a Charizard die if its flame goes out?" Caleb asked me. **

**"No, that's just a myth. I've seen a couple Charizards before swimming."**

**"Okay," he chuckled. In just a couple of hours, I've come to love him. It's weird to love someone that you've only known for a week, isn't it? I mean, I sense that in his heart he was a good hearted Pokemon. I wanted him as my mate now, "What is it?" he asked me. **

**I just blushed and hugged his arm, "C'mon," I drug him back to his truck and jumped in the truck, "Let's go to the park."**

**"Why?" he asked as he got into the truck. **

**"Because I said so," he smiled and started the car. We drove for almost thirty minutes before we hit the park. The moon was up and it was beautiful as he rolled into the parking lot, "C'mon," I pulled myself into the back seat. **

**"What are you doing?"**

**"I want you to become my mate. I love you and I want you to be the one."**

**"I ain't gonna be told twice," he crawled in between the front seats and sat down next to me. He took off his clothes and I took off mine. We sat next to each other in only our underwear. **

**I straddled his hips and placed my hands on his furry chest, "You're gonna be my first," I told him, "So please be gentle."**

**"I will always be gentle," he stroked my hair back and I purred. He saw that I liked it and continued; I responded by leaning my head into his hand and continued to purr and hum in happiness, "I'm gonna take you now."**

**"Do it," I whispered. He pulled out his rock hard cock and then pushed my panties aside. Caleb looked to me for confirmation and I dipped my chin. With his free hand, he began pushing down on my hips. I sat and felt his tip push its way past my entrance. I moaned in pain as his tip fully entered me. **

**"Wait," I panted, "It hurts," I closed my eyes. **

**"We can stop if you want," I opened my eyes to look upon his face of concern. **

**"No, I wanna do this," I said and lowered myself another couple of inches. I stopped right before he broke through my virgin walls. He moaned in pleasure as I gritted my teeth in pain, "It hurts so much," I told him. **

**"It will feel better in a minute," he told me and hugged me. Caleb quickly pushed my hips down and broke past my virgin wall. I yelped and grunted in pain as he was fully inside of me. I shuddered in pain and he began stroking my face, "It's okay baby," he cooed. **

**I leaned in and hugged his neck, "Please make the pain to away," I whimpered in his ear. **

**"I will," he grabbed my ass and lifted me. I moaned as his member pulled out and all that was left was his tip. Knowing what to do, I slowly sat back down and I felt the sharp tearing pain again. This time, there was less of it. I slowly lifted and dropped on his member and the pain began subsiding. When the pain was gone, pleasure was replaced. **

**So I picked up the pace and moaned heavily into his neck, "It feels so good!" I said and bit my lower lip. **

**"I told you it would get better," he pushed me away a little bit and held my hands. He groaned in pleasure as we looked into the eyes of the other, "I'm gonna cum soon," he gave me a labored warning. **

**"Do it! Cum inside of me!" I kept bouncing on his member. **

**"What if I get you pregnant?" he grunted as I felt his top swell. **

**"Then I'll gladly have your babies," I placed my hands on either side of his face and kissed him. I felt a weird tension coil up inside of me. I didn't know what it was, but it felt good to have inside of me and I felt like it was going to escape my pussy. I held it there and it began to grow and grow. **

**"You're gonna cum," Caleb pressed his forehead against mine, "Don't hold it back. Just let it flow Charm."**

**"Okay," I panted and let it go. I gasped when the bubble popped and I felt the pressure flow out of me. I whimpered as I sat completely still on his member and squeezed my thighs together along with my pussy walls. It racked my body as Caleb fell to the side and we rolled in place with him on top. He dug his member in and out of me and his his tip hit a spot in my pussy that raised the pleasure. My pussy felt like it was on fire and the friction inside of me soared. I was cumming now more than ever. **

**"Here I cum," Caleb groaned before kissing me. I soon felt a hot liquid fill me up, "You're getting so tight," he said in between kisses. I hugged his back and wrapped my legs around his legs. Good thing too because his member pushed its way past my womb. The hot liquid filled my womb and I was in heaven. **

**When the cumming stopped, he and I went limp. I felt his seed flow out of me, "That was amazing," he panted. I soon felt his member soften and pull out of me. **

**"Yes it was," I smiled at him. **

**"I love you Charm," he smiled and we kissed again. We hugged each other tightly.**

**"I love you too."**

**"We have sealed our fate. We are mated for life," he said. **

**"Yes we are," sleep began drifting into my mind and I yawned. **

**"Looks like someone is sleepy," he rested his head next to mine. **

**"I am, but we can't go to sleep. We gotta get home. I have school in the morning."**

**"It's okay," he kissed my neck and I shuddered, "We can sleep here for a few minutes."**

**"Okay," I didn't wanna fight it and I quickly fell asleep. **

**A/N: **_I was thinking about making a story out of this. What do you think readers? Please leave a review. If so, I can expand more on this story and make more chapters._


	3. Human (m) x Reshiram (f)

**I've always watched him from afar ever since he saved me from Team Snagem. I was caged and had experimented on. Those evil humans used human DNA to splice with my DNA and transformed me into what they call an "Anthro-Furry". They were gonna take turns raping me until a powerful trainer defeated them and freed me from my cage. At the time, he tried helping me by trying to heal my wounds, but I wouldn't allow it. Instead, I escaped; or at least tried to. When I flew, I was in such pain, I fell from the sky. A couple hours later after thinking I was a goner, the same trainer found me. He spent the next few days making sure that I was healthy enough to fly. When I was, I thanked him and during those few days, I kinda fell for the human.**

**After that, he trekked back to his small town home in the Hoenn Region and I followed. When I got there, I had to find some clothes because I began feeling self-conscious about the human body parts I had gained. After a few days of stalking him, I learned that he is a former World's Most Powerful Trainer, fifteen years in a row. He stepped down and to allow a new era of trainers to take over. With his winnings and government paycheck, he bought his childhood home and moved in with his Pokémon. His Pokémon friends were: Swampert (m), Mightyena (f), Dragonite (f), Charizard (m), Milotic (f), and Zorak (m).**

**Anyway, I flew over behind the tree line and saw the trainer grooming his Zorak. The male hummed happily as his trainer stroked his fur with a brush. I stepped forward and accidently broke a twig. The Zorak looked in my direction and growled, "What is it buddy?" the trainer stood up from his stool and began walking behind his pokemon behind him toward me. I backed up slowly, but I should've ran because the Zorak dashed forward and jumped on me. I yelped in surprise as I felt the hot breath of the canine on my face, "Easy Z, easy," the black dog moved off of me and I soon saw the face of my savior, "My, my, my. Look at what we have here," he smiled and helped me to my feet, "I remember you. You're the Pokemon that I saved a couple months back aren't you?"**

**I just nodded in response, "Why don't you come inside with me?" Zorak looked to him and whimpered, "It's okay Zorak. She's a friend," the trainer wrapped his arm around my shoulders and took my hand into his and began leading me toward his house, "You got a name?" I nodded again and he chuckled, "Care to tell me what it is? My name is Brent."**

"**My name is Reshiram," I spoke quietly.**

"**What was that?" he stopped and moved in front of me as he lifted my chin, "You don't need to be afraid around me. I'm not gonna hurt you."**

"**My name is Reshiram," I spoke a little louder.**

"**Well Reshiram, what brings you here? Zorak, go get me some water," Zorak dipped his chin and ran inside the house.**

"**I wanted to thank you for saving me," I blushed and looked away.**

"**You flew all the way over here just to say thank you?" I looked back at him and he had one eyebrow cocked.**

"…**no…" I leaned into his chest and he held me, "… I think I have fallen for you…"**

"**You have?" his voice turned into a whisper. I looked back up at him and saw the love in his eyes.**

"**I have," I smiled, but something then seeped into my mind, "But you're a human and I'd understand if you don't feel the same way about me."**

"**I kinda did fall for you too," I gasped at his words, "When I first laid eyes on you; when I freed you from that prison; that's when I knew that you had to be mine. But alas, you were a pokemon and I thought you wouldn't want someone like me."**

"**Well I do," Brent hugged me tighter and I stood on my toes so we could kiss. His tongue pushed its way into my mouth and I moaned into his. We had to sadly break the kiss to be able to breath and that's when Zorak came out with a big glass of water. I took it and drank happily as Brent just watched.**

"**Zorak, Reshiram and I are going for a little walk. We'll be back before dark," I handed the empty cup back to Zorak who scowled at me as we left. We walked in silence as he held my hand, "Don't worry about Zorak, Reshiram. He's just not used to having anyone really being my friend. He's kinda over protective of me most the time and I think he's a little intimidated by you I think."**

"**Why's that?"**

"**Because I think that you liking me makes him jealous. But like I've already said, don't worry about him. He's harmless as long as he knows that I'm not going to get hurt."**

"**Would he come and find you if you're not back before dark?"**

"**He has done it before and there's no doubt in my mind that he would do it again."**

**I smiled and looked at the scene around us. The treetops blocked most of the sky from view and that's when I began to worry, "Where are we going?"**

"**Into Unmarked Forest. This is where I go when I just wanna get away from the world," he stopped and took me into his arms again.**

**I felt so safe with him about to be mine, "D-d-d… w-will you be my-my fir-fir-ff-first?" I closed my eyes because I was so scared of asking him.**

"**I'll be yours always," I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and he leaned in and kissed me. His kissing sent sparks all over my fur and all through my body.**

**I stopped kissing him to say, "Please take me. I can't wait any longer," I mewled.**

**Brent picked me up and laid me gently on my back into the soft grass below. He rested himself in between my legs as he slowly and softly planted kisses from my neck all the way down to my cleavage. Brent helped me out of the bra band I was in and I felt embarrassed about showing him my now bare breasts. The embarrassment was replaced with a primal lust when he took a nipple into his mouth. I hugged his head as he began grinding his hips against my jeans covered pussy.**

"…**Brent…" I moaned as he switched to my other nipple. I felt his tongue swirl around the nub and I felt a welcoming heat rise between my legs, "I feel something funny between my legs," I panted, "It's a good kind of funny though."**

"**I can help you with that," he moved down and slowly unzipped my jeans. He looked up at me as he helped me out of my jeans. I now laid there fully nude in front of him. He moved his head in between my legs and I felt his hot breath on my sensitive hole, "May I?" I just simply nodded and he chuckled a little bit before dragging his tongue against my pussy lips. I whimpered a little bit and grabbed fistfuls of his hair, "Something feel good Reshiram?"**

"**Yeah," I heaved, "Don't stop," I shoved his nose into my pussy and ground my hips against him. He chuckled some more as he pulled his head back and stuck his tongue deep inside of me. I yelped when I felt the hot wriggling organ massage my walls. Out of instinct, I wrapped my legs around his head and clamped on. He moved his arms around my thighs and hugged them as he continued to pleasure me.**

**After another minute or so, I began feeling light headed as lighting coursed through my body and my pussy began feeling as though it was on fire. I wrapped my hands around my breasts to try and focus of the sheer pleasure I was feeling. And that's when it decided to hit me. A balloon expanded in my lower gut before exploding, "BREEEEEEEEENNNNT!" I groaned as I gripped his head as wave after wave of pleasure hit me and shot out of my pussy. After another few seconds, I fell limp and felt like I was a whole other planet because of all the pleasure that was drifting into my head.**

**I saw Brent taking off his shirt as he sat up on his knees, "What… what was tha-that?" I heaved.**

"**Looks like you've had your first orgasm," he smiled as he shoved his pants down to his knees. I looked between his legs and saw a large member standing erect and pointing to the skies, "See something you like?"**

"**I don't think that's going to be able to fit inside of me," I told him.**

"**Don't worry," he laid back over me and gave me a quick kiss on my lips, "The pain will go away shortly," we both looked down at his member that was now pointing at the entrance of my hole.**

**I held his face and said, "Claim me as your mate Brent," bracing for the pain of my first time, I gripped his shoulders. I felt his tip push past my pussy lips and sink halfway into me. He stopped when I groaned in pain. The pain was searing and I felt like I was going to split into two, "I'm okay," I opened my eyes back up, "Please continue," without further words, he slowly pushed deeper inside of me until I felt his hips touch mine, "It hurts," I told him.**

"**It's okay baby," he placed a loving hand on my face, "I will make the pain go away. Just keep focused on me, okay?"**

"**Okay," I smiled as he pulled out and pushed back in. The second time hurt less, but hurt nonetheless. He kept his slow pace until my groans of pain turned into moans of pleasure, "Do it harder," I instructed.**

"**Okay," he began picking up the pace and force. I wrapped my legs around his lower back as he fucked me to no end. I soon felt my second orgasm begin to build, "You're getting so tight," he panted in between kisses on my cheeks, "Are you about to cum? Are you gonna cum for me?"**

"**What?" I panted back.**

"**Cum as in orgasm?"**

"**Yes!" I shouted when I felt his tip hit a highly sensitive spot in the back of my pussy, "I'm gonna cum for you! Please fuck me harder!" and ya know what? He did. He ravaged my pussy with his member as I came closer and closer to orgasm, "HARDER!" I growled. I needed to cum, but his mad thrusts weren't enough.**

"**OH RESHIRAM! I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM DEEP INSIDE YOU!" I felt his member grow and I soon felt a barrage of a scalding liquid fill me. And that's when I began my descent into madness. I pulled his head in for a kiss as I groaned and moaned in happiness and pleasure. He hilted inside of me and finished his orgasm as mine died down along with his. He and collapsed into a sweaty heap, with him on top, "That was amazing."**

"**Thank you for being my first Brent," I kissed his cheek.**

"**Thank you for allowing me to be your first," he kissed back. He rolled to his side and I moved along with him to rest my head into his chest. I felt his cum oozed out of my pussy and down my thigh.**


	4. Typhlosion (m) x Gardevoir (f)

**-Typhlosion-**

**Gardevoir and I have been partners ever since we were just young hatchlings. I've seen her grow up into such a wonderful Pokemon. Our parents are in the human catching business; her and I don't believe in capturing those poor creatures. We've founded an organization that protects humans from being captured. We've built them a park to be able to roam free without the burden of being harmed.**

**It was after work and Gardevoir and I were heading to our little house at the back end of the HumaPark. We passed by a few humans young who ran passed us playing and laughing. They were so cute running by as their parents called to them. The kids stopped and face us. The adults looked to us and dipped their chins. Gardevoir greeted the children as I greeted the adults before moving on.**

**We finally made it to the cottage at the end of the park and the setting sun was disappearing behind the treetops, "Today was a good day," Gardevoir chirped, "We managed to rescue almost twenty humans."**

"**Yeah," I smiled, "Today was a good day."**

"**Are you okay?" she turned around and looked at me oh so innocently, "And don't lie to me. I know when you're lying."**

"**It's just that I'm in love with you G and I feel as though you don't feel the same way."**

"**How do you know that for sure?"**

"**Because I get the feeling that you just see me as your brother or something," I sadly admitted.**

"**That's not true," she blushed, "I actually just thought that you didn't wanna date me because you thought me of just a co-worker and nothing more."**

"**Well then," I blushed too, "Where do we go fr-!" she jumped me and wrapped her arms around my neck as she mashed our lips together. I hugged her waist when she wrapped her legs around me as she pushed her tongues passed my lips. Feeling her body so tightly wrapped around mine made my erection stiffen even more in my pants.**

**I fell back onto the floor with her straddling me. Her green hair dropped down over her red eyes making her seem even more beautiful. I moved her hair back and pulled her head in for another kiss. As we kissed, I helped her out of her dress as she used her psychic abilities to unzip my pants and pull them down and off of me. My dick was now aching for the release that wasn't coming yet.**

**Gardevoir slipped down along my body as she playfully nipped at my chest, my stom- "Aaaaaah!" I mewled when she took hold of my boxer covered dick. Her grip was hard and her pumping was rough, "G-Gardevoir!" she looked up at me, "That's too rough!" she loosened her grip as she chuckled and pumped me faster. I felt my cum rumble and roll in my balls.**

"**Are you gonna cum?" I nodded, "I can't hear you. Are you gonna cum for momma?"**

"**Yeeeeeees!" she stopped her pumping and I whimpered in protest. The green haired Psychic Pokemon pulled my boxers off and then straddled me. My dick was pressing against her heat radiating snatch. She began grinding her hips and moaning a little as I was in pure torture, "Let Me Cum!" I wailed. I couldn't move my arms or legs now because she had them pinned down with her powers.**

"**How badly do you want it?" she leaned over and licked my neck as she gently ran her hands up and down my chest.**

"**I want it really badly."**

**I felt the invisible binds free my limbs, "Then take me."**

**Gardevoir lifted her hips and I pointed my dick at her entrance. She sat down and her wet hotness took me completely. I sat up as we both groaned into our kisses. I lifted onto my knees and began slowly thrusting. Gardevoir took my neck into her mouth to cover up her sweet sweet moans, "Don't hide your sweet sex music babe," I whispered into her ear. **

**She leaned back and placed her hands on my shoulders to moan. Her wet snatch was so perfect in how hot and wet and tight it was. I felt like I was gonna cum at any second; it felt as though my dick was waiting for something to happen in order for me to explode, 'What are you waiting for?' I asked myself, 'Just cum already!' the fire on my neck grew and grew the more frustrated I got**

"**Ty! Your Cock Is So Fucking Hot! I'm Gonna Cum Because Of Your Hot Fucking Cock!" Gardevoir hugged my neck to scream. Her snatch clamped down hard onto me and I felt hot liquid blast all over my balls and cock and pelvis. I roared and finally blasted her walls with my seed. It felt like I was dumping gallons upon gallons of hot cum inside of her, "OH FUCK! OH FUCK! OH FUCK! OH FUCK! OH FUCK! OH FUCK!" she yelled and began riding me hard, "THAT'S IT! RIGHT THERE!" she let out one last groan before going limp.**

**I fell forward and continued to plow into her. She moaned every time I ripped out of her and slammed back into her. I kept groaning until I finished cumming. I collapsed on top of her as my fire died out. We panted so much that we couldn't even speak. After a few minutes, I found myself to be hard again, "Baby," I lifted myself up and looked in between us. We looked at my hardened cock that was dribbling cum. That's when my animalistic impulses began to kick in; and before I lost my mind to lust, I told Gardevoir, "I can't control myself."**

**She looked at me confused then yelped in surprise when I flipped her over. I rammed my dick into her anus and she scream in protest, "NO WAIT! YOU'RE TOO BIG FOR THERE!" I was too far gone to listen to her. It's was like I knew I was hurting her, but I didn't seem to care. I gripped her hips and repeatedly slammed into her. Her ass was almost three times tighter than her pussy and I loved it. I heard her crying for a few minutes before she went silent and I saw that her body had gone limp again.**

**I felt my knot bulge and I wanted inside of her. So I gripped her hips harder and forced my knot inside of her. She groaned low and hard as it slipped inside of her. Now I was trapped and couldn't move. So I made shallow thrusts until I felt her anus clamp down on me and she groaned my name again. Her super tight ass was soon being barraged by another dump of cum. We both wailed in pleasure before I fell forward and blacked out.**


	5. Trainer (m) x Tyrantarum (f)

**A/N: **_I kinda hit a dry spell with writing for a bit and that's why Ihavne't posted anything new in awhile. This was a special request made by The Constitutionalist. So I hope this will kinda make up for my abrupt absence. As usual, please review and if you have any requests, leave reviews or PM me and I'll do my very best to make your requests become reality._

_Ever since Kenneth's parent's passed away his lazy personality became even worse. He inherited a house and almost 50 million dollars. Years ago when we were younger, he and his parents came to the Pokemon adoption place and adopted me. When I was just a little Tyrunt, I didn't think someone would want me because of the horrible life I lived. But they loved me and took me into their home. The slow decent into madness a few months was almost sickening to me. Kenneth went from passing all of his classes to now barely getting by. Now he's even taken up being slothful and lazy as shit, but he's still that cute boy I have fallen in love with. Only if I had the courage to tell him. _

**-Nera- **

**I was busy vacuuming the floor with chips spilled all over it. Kenneth was just laying down sleeping on the couch with a soda in his hand that rested on his well-toned abs. Since he was sleeping, I'd take long glances at his much chiseled abs. Anyway, I focused on cleaning up after his messes as usual, '**_**I wish sometimes he would help me with his messiness**,_**' I thought, '_I mean, how hard is it to just make sure things don't get spilled on the floor at the least. I understand that he's just acting out of grief over losing his parents a few months back, but come on. I don't think that his parents would appreciate him just lounging about without an income other than all the money that he inhertited and is now just pissing away._'**

**Kenneth moved and the soda can fell from his hand and spilled the brown liquid all over the floor, "No, No, No," I whined as I turned off the vacuum and propped it up. Soon after, I knelt down onto my hands and knees as I pulled a towel out of my back pocket and began patting the mess, "I can't believe this shit," my dragon instincts were trying to get me to just haul off and eat this miserable little punk. But the only thing that's keeping me from acting on those instincts is the fact that I still love him.**

**Just then, I felt weight immediately drop onto of me. I collapsed and I heard a groan of distain, "Oh, sorry Nera," I pushed Kenneth off of me when I stood up.**

**I lost it, "I can't believe that someone with parents like yours would be such a slob, Kenneth Haven!"**

"**Hey, hey, hey!" he tried to calm me down, "Calm down Nera."**

"**Don't you dare to tell me to calm the fuck down!" I pointed at him, "For months I've been cleaning up all of your messes and all you do is sit around and eat junk food and play your gaming stations! I'm sick and tired of being the only one actually working around here! Not to mention the fact that I am actually in love with you bewilders me! You're lazy, you're stubborn, and you are comfortable with wearing the same clothes three days in a row!" the more I ranted the more he seemed to back off a little. When I noticed it I looked at him and spat, "What is it now?"**

"**You're in love with me?" he seemed touched at what I now realized I had said. He cautiously stepped closer to me.**

"**Yeah, what of it?" I shied away when he took a few steps forward, "It doesn't matter anyway. You're a human and I'm a-a-a… well, just look at me! I'm a freak of nature. I don't even fit in as a Tyrantarum," I cupped my breasts with my human-like reptilian hands, "You wouldn't want me."**

"**I do want you," I gasped at his words and looked back up at him. He was now only a foot away from me, "I'm sorry that I've been suck a slob as you put it. It's just after my parents died, I kinda lost hope. In addition, I actually have fallen in love with you," he pulled me in for a strong embrace, "Only if I had seen this sooner."**

"**Seen what?" I whimpered.**

"**How much my slobness has been afflicting you," he pulled away a little and took my maw into his hands. I looked into his dark red eyes, "And for that I am sorry. I will do better to do right by you," he pulled me into a kiss and that threw my whole body into shock. I was gonna fight it, but it just felt so right, so I kissed back. I slid my serpentine tongue into his mouth. He sucked on it as he proceeded in moving a hand to my breast. I moaned into his mouth at the touch and it felt like my cold blooded body turned into a torrent of fire.**

**My knees buckled and I fell. Kenneth fell with me and we landed onto the couch. He was on top nipping at my scaly neck. There was a good weird heat feeling coming from in between my legs that I've never felt before. It really didn't help that Kenneth was grinding his hips against my honey pot. Every thrust sent me into another fit of whimpers and lite moans, "Please don't torture me anymore," I finally groaned in his ear.**

"**Okay," he grunted back. He lifted himself back onto the couch on his knees and began pulling down his pants. He stood fully up and kicked off his pants and he now stood fully nude in front of me. Looking at his huge member put a little fear in my heart because I wondered if it would fit. Within seconds, he managed to pull my pants off of him. He oogled over my body as I wondered what I looked like to him. A ferocious reptile now docile and ready to be fucked out of her mind.**

**Kenneth dropped to his knees in front of the couch and in between my legs. He took my tail and wrapped it around his waist, "I'm going to make love to you now," he looked down and I looked down too and saw his fully hardened member now pointing at my entrance. Kenneth slowly pushed forward and I whimpered and mewled at the searing pain within my honey pot. When he was fully in me, I roared out in pain as I felt his member throb against my walls. Kenneth leaned in and kissed me to distract me from the pain, which the kiss did. He began slowly pulling and pushing as I moaned into his mouth and wrapped my arms around his neck. After a few thrusts, the pain went away and he began pumping into me harder and faster, "Oh Arceus!" he groaned as I felt his member expand in me.**

"**Are you gonna cum?" I asked him, "Are you gonna cum inside?" I held his face as his thrusts became more primal and forceful.**

"**Yeah! You want me to cum inside of you?" he looked concerned a little.**

"**Yes!" I panted, "Please blast your seed deep into me! I wanna have your babies!" another few seconds later, he slammed into me once and went rigid. A half second later, I felt hot liquid begin to fill me and that's when I began to cum. I whipped my head back and gripped the couch hard as my talons cut through the fabric to be able to roar in pleasure. Kenneth began fucking me again; this time harder and faster than before as he pumped more of his hot seed inside of me, "That's It, Fuck Your Dragon!"**

**Kenneth grabbed my ass and lifted me up to deposit more seed into me. When he came down from his orgasmic high, he collapsed on top of me and I soon felt his hot seed flowing out of me. He trailed lazy kissed along my face and neck as I said, "I love you Kenneth Haven…"**

"**I love you too Nera," he and moved and now fully laid on the couch before we began cuddling up to each other, "I will do better from here on out," he kissed me one last time, "That I promise you."**


	6. Lucario (m) x Zangoose (f)

**A/N: **_Oooorah!_

**It was a lonely life for the Zangoose. All her life, she's been told to be a warrior and defend the honor of all Zangoose against the dreaded Seviper. For once in her life, she got fed up with it all and decide to part from her village and leave the home, "How can you just leave at a time like this Zennie?" her mother hissed at her.**

**"****I don't like killing those who haven't done anything to me!" she shouted back.**

**"****They have killed hundreds of us!"**

**"****And we have killed hundreds of them!" Zennie shouted and began to cry, "You wouldn't understand!" she pushed her way passed her mother and ran out of the cave crying. She ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore. So she slowed her pace to a slow walk. When Zennie wiped her eyes, she saw that she was deep in the forest and didn't know where to go, "Great," she sniffed, "Now I'm lost. That's just fucking fantastic."**

**Zennie sat against a tree, but not for long. Her instincts were telling her that there was something eyeing her. She shot back up to her feet and looked around, "Whoever you are! Show yourself!" she waited a few seconds before shouting again, "C'mon! I don't have all God dammed night!"**

**A minute went by before a family of Lucario came from the shadows with their blue eyes glowing. The male Lucario stepped forward and he looked about the same age as Zennie. She sensed his playful and nature and he sense her hasty nature. Without words, they've already formed a bond at first glance, "Hey," the Lucario took another step forward, "My Trainer calls me Luke. What's your name?"**

**"****My name is Zennie," Zennie ruffled her fur because she already began crushing on him.**

**"****Are you lost?" she shamefully admitted to yes, "Well, you can come with us back to our Trainer's home. She won't mind it at all."**

**"****Are you sure?" Zennie asked Luke.**

**"****No, she won't mind. She's a Pokemon Breeder, so she's always willing to accept more Pokemon as friends."**

**"****How can I trust her?" Zennie questioned.**

**"****Just come and see for yourself," he stretched out his paw and Zennie took it. After a few minutes, Luke led her to a house with Pokemon bustling around it. They were doing some kind of maintenance on the garden that surrounded the house. There was one human happily helping out a Golduck with watering a plant, "Come with me," Luke began jogging with Zennie at hand. He came up to the human as the human got to her feet.**

**"****Oh Luke!" the yellow hair human exclaimed, "Is this another friend of yours that needs help?" Luke nodded, "Okay, why don't you have her stay with you in your den until we can figure out a place for her to sleep."**

**Luke nodded and then rumbled quietly at his family, "Come with me," Luke told Zennie and Zennie followed. She was led again, this time to a small cave at the base of the mountain that stood tall behind the house, "This is where I live," Luke was happy about showing off his living space and Zennie giggled at that fact.**

**"****It's very nice," she told him before she walked inside with him. She looked around and saw dog toys scatter across the floor along with a pile of blankets and pillows on the floor.**

**"****Sorry about the mess, I didn't know that anyone would be coming here."**

**"****It's perfectly fine," she giggled again. The next few nights after that were just simply wonderful. Zennie found her place in the large family as the one to help cut veggies and fruits for the smaller Pokemon. She even willingly worked alongside a Seviper and they became friends easily as though they've known each other for years.**

**That following night, the night crew of Umbreon managed clean-up as Mightyena and Houndoom wandered the forest and the perimeter of the Trainer's properties to make sure there wasn't any funny business going on. Zennie made it duly noted that she wanted to stay at Luke's den. So Martha, the Pokemon Breeder gladly agreed to the terms. Zennie and Luke have gotten a lot closer during recent days, which has fueled the emotional ride they were on.**

**"****So, how are you like it here so far?" Luke asked as he laid down into his blanket bed.**

**"****I'm loving it here," Zennie laid next to him, "And I think I'm beginning to love you," she turned to her side.**

**"****I was thinking the same thing about you," Luke kept his gaze locked on with hers as she swung her leg over him and straddled his hips. Zennie looked down and saw his member poking out of its sheath, "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her.**

**"****Yeah I do," she leaned over and began kissing him as the canine began groping the Ferret's ass. Zennie moaned into his mouth as she felt her young tight pussy twitch. She felt her juices begin to dampen the fur around her pussy, "Please claim me as yours," she wrapped her claws around his member as best as she could and began pumping him. Luke groaned in pleasure until he was fully hard and Zennie let him go.**

**She sat up and pointed his tip up. In one swift movement, Zennie's pussy consumed his entire length, "AH!" she gasped, "You're so big," she clamped down around his cock as she tightly held her eyes shut.**

**Luke held her tight, "The pain will go away," he whispered in her ear before nibbling on it and tugging on it with her teeth. She shivered as Luke began slowly thrusting his hips up into her. Both Pokemon began to groan and moan as their pleasure began to sky rocket and send them into their orgasms, "I'm gonna cum!" Luke yelped and immediately blasted Zennie's walls with his seed. His cumming sent the female Pokemon over the edge and pours her juices all over his racing member. When both Pokemon were done, Zennie rolled off of him and nestled herself comfortably next to him in the warm blankets.**

**"****I love you Luke," she looked into his big brown and he looked into her pink ones.**

**"****I love you too Zennie," he kissed her on the forehead, "We are now mated for life," she smiled and rested her head on his chest. The sound of his strong heartbeat drifted her off into dream land. Luke watched her fall asleep and once her eyes fluttered shut, he kissed her on the forehead again and fell asleep too.**


	7. Arcanine (m) x Ninetales (m)

_**A/N: **This is something that just hit me the other day and I figured I'd write it and post it. This story is dedicated to my friend Ruben. He was gay and passed recently. He was always a good friend to me, so I figured this'd be the least I could do for him. I hope you enjoy and I will have those other requests completed in the next few days._

**She still couldn't see. She couldn't see that I was gay and I didn't want to tell her. I was too ashamed. My mom didn't pick up on the signs that I have a boyfriend. He was always over and we always flirted with each other. She still didn't see, or she saw and stayed quiet. That was until one day, that one day, when I finally worked up the courage to tell her.**

**I came home from a horrible day at school. The kids picked on me and my sweet love Aaron for being gay. I hated the school, but Aaron always kept me calm. I came home holding hands with him and went into the kitchen. The Ninetale Fox was facing away from me cutting up some veggies for dinner, "Mom?"**

**She turned around and smiled at me, still not seeing it, "Hey sweetie!" she piped then her smile faded when I didn't smile back at her, "Is everything okay?"**

**"Mom," I inhaled sharply, "I'm gay," it was obvious that she was in shock. So she shipped back around and went back to cutting the vegetables, "Mom?" I walked up beside her and looked at her, "Mom? Say something."**

**"It's funny," she shuddered, "I always knew you were **_**different, **_**but when you told me, it just hit me hard ya know?" she looked at me with a weak smile.**

**"So, I have your blessing?" I smiled back at her.**

**"Yes," my heart soared as my tails waved in happiness, "Yes you do."**

**I lifted her off of her feet into a hug, "Thanks mom!" I set her down and turned to Aaron, "Did you hear that Aaron?"**

**"Of course I did love," he walked over and pulled me into a hug and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.**

**When we pulled away, my mother was standing there looking at us with hope in her eyes, "Now, I want you two to go and paint the town tonight," she handed me some money, "Make your first date all that it could be."**

**"Yes mother," I kissed her on the cheek before I pulled Aaron out the room by the hand. For the rest of the afternoon and onto the early evening, we went shopping. I bought some girly-guy tight hugging clothes because that's what I liked to wear and Aaron seemed turned on by it. Always. He wore more of a guy's attire. Baggy jeans, baggy shirt, baggy everything. When we burned through the cash my mom gave me, I used the cash I had and combined it with Aaron's to go out to eat. After dinner, it was around eleven at night and my mom was at work. She worked as a Firefighter. It's a bit funny to me. A fire Pokemon working as a preventer of fire. Especially where we live, where the fire Pokemon are usually the cause of the fires most of the time. Anyway, Aaron and I quietly made to my room and we fell onto the bed.**

**I was on my right side and he was on his left so we could look at each other, "I love you Sammie."**

"**I love you too Aaron," he pulled me on top of him as he laid on his back. I placed my elbows on each side of his head and my forearms under his head as I leaned in for a kiss. Our lips pushed and pulled as I felt his hands explore my back and ass. I moaned into his mouth as I soon felt his deft hands unlatched the buckled at the back of my pants to free my nine tales. He soon shoved his warm hands under my pants and undies to grope my ass. I felt his erection and my erection grow and press themselves my pelvis.**

**I broke the kiss to breathe a little, "Oh shit Aaron," I mewled as I felt my lust grow out of control, "Please let me cum for you."**

"**For you," he looked at me, "Always," he rolled me off and we quickly stripped our bodies of all of our clothes. My birthday suit revealed my skinny petite frame as his suit revealed his larger more muscular build. I pushed Aaron back onto his back as I laid my body lower so I'd come face to face with his twelve inch member, "Yeah," he groaned, "That's it. Slick it up nice- AAAAAH!" he bucked his hips when I took the tip of his leathery member into my mouth. It was already dribbling salty precum and I loved it. I looked up at him and saw that his head was leaned back with his eyes closed and with his hands gripping hard into the sheets. Small smoke plumes filtered out of his nose on each exhale. I chuckled and took another few inches of him into my mouth. I could never be able to swallow his whole cock because of his length coupled with his four inch girth.**

**Aaron grunted and pulled my head off his cock. He said nothing and pulled me up onto him. The look in my boyfriend's eyes scared me a little. There was pure lust in them and I shivered immediately when he gripped my hip with one hand to lift me up a little. I soon felt a blunt tip pressing against my anus and I knew that was only one thing. He gripped my hips with both hands and shoved me down as he thrusted his hips up. Within less of a second, searing pain hit me as I felt his whole cock hilt itself inside of me, "AARON!" I yelped in pain and pleasure. **

**He pulled me in for a quick kiss and then whispered, "You have to stay quiet Sammie," he smiled evilly, "No matter what," he stroked my head and I purred at his loving touch, "Now ride my cock you sexy bitch," he growled a little. I began rolling my hips and I felt his huge member twitch and throb inside of me. He felt so good inside as I felt him buck his hips. I groaned and moaned as he grunted and bucked.**

"**I don't think I can stay quiet for long," I sat up and took more of his cock deeper inside of me. I felt my cum sack begin to churn and lurch and my orgasm was inevitable. When I did, small licks of fire began dancing around the room. Thank Arceus for my house being built to be fire proof. I just began to pant and moan in pleasure as I rode my boyfriend's cock. I soon felt a fuzzy hand wrap itself around my cock which forced me too look down. I saw that Aaron was looking at me with his hand around my cock. I really was shoved close to the edge when he began pumping me furiously.  
**

**"I'm Gonna Cum Soon!" he groaned as the fire around us began to appear more and more. The paper around my room began being set ablaze as our impending orgasms drew near.**

**"Me Too!" I said as I leaned back and rested my hands on his legs. Then a few thrusts later, we hit climax. We both roared in fits of passion as he sprayed my bowels with his seed and I sprayed his chest and face with mine. When I rode out our orgasms, I collapsed on top of him as his cock popped out of me. I felt the large amount of seed deposited inside of me soon pour out and onto his pelvis. We just laid there in pure euphoria until our light-headedness soon drifted off into dream land.**


	8. Typholsion (m) x Zoroark (f)

**Typhlosion (m) x Zoroark (f) [**Anthro**]**

**It was another normal day at work for me. I wandered the halls of the college building for securital purposes. After my round, I decided to make my way to Typh's office. He was one of the professors here that teaches on Human Sciences. Which also means that he works very late at night, sometimes until three or four in the morning. I finally made it to his office and when I went in, I saw him looking into the mouth of a female human, "Hey Typh."**

"**How's it goin' Roark?" he pulled away from the girl and she closed her mouth.**

"**So when do you plan on setting all these guys free?" he and looked at the pane of glass in front of us. On the other side of it was a whole habitat for humans.**

"**When I'm done making sure that this one is healthy. She seems to have a throat infection of some sorts."**

"**Yeah," the human spoke up and her voice was dry and scratchy, "I don't know how it happened, but it did."**

"**I hate the fact that we cage such marvelous creatures Typh (**T-eye-ff**). These beings once ruled the world."**

"**Yeah, that was until Arceus threw a tantrum and almost forced them into extinction. I want to see a world like it once was. Pokemon and people can work together for a common good. Now, humans are being caught and sold like their some kind of lesser race. Physically, we Pokemon are stronger and more powerful than they are, but humans have a hardier nature and have survived a lot. They're stronger and smarter than any Pokemon alive today or in the past. They're even smarter than Alakazaams I think. One day, just one day, I'd like to see friendships formed between man and Pokemon."**

"**Yeah, me too. Which is why I love how the School Board allowed you to raise the funds to help support Human Colonization."**

"**Anyway, I got some paperwork to fill out," Typh stood up and grabbed a stack of papers clipped onto a clipboard, "Will you take her back and help her gather her things?" he looked at the first page and walked away.**

"**Sure," I slung an arm around Kate, "So are you ready to go home Kate?"**

"**Yeah, I am. Typh has been so good to me," she smiled, "And he's told me that he does like you by the way."**

"**Then why hasn't he told me?"**

"**It's because he's so busy all the time that he doesn't think that the relationship would last."**

"**How is he so certain?" I pushed passed a double door and we walked up to the lockers.**

"**I dunno," she shrugged, "Maybe you should go talk to him about it," she smiled.**

"**Ya know wha', I will go talk to him about it," I whipped around and rushed back to the lab and saw that no one was there. Not even the humans were to be found in their cage, "Typh?" I called out, "Typh!" I walked around the testing equipment and around the desks to get to the back offices. I walked quietly because the closer and closer I got to the offices, the more I heard moaning and groaning. I stopped at the cracked door and looked into the crack to see Typh holding a picture of me when he and I first met in one hand and his hardened member in the other. **

**I gasped at the sight and apparently he heard that. He whipped his head around and looked at me with such fear, "Roark, I am so sorry," he dropped the picture and tried pulling up his pants as I came into the room.**

"**No," I held his hands down, "Don't pull them up," I took a few steps closer so our muzzles almost touched, "Let me help you," I lowered myself to my knees and saw that he was indeed a little larger than the other guys I've slept with. I now liked that about him. I pushed his hands away and took his canine member into my hands. He groaned as I squeezed it gently.**

**I looked up into his red eyes and he looked down into mine, "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.**

"**Yes I am," I kissed his tip and a gasp caught in his throat. I soon began to slowly pump his shaft and I also began feeling his member begin to throb. Taking his salty tip into my mouth caused his member to heat up along with him begin to moan and purr in pleasure. He placed both hands on my hair and began running them through my dark red hair. I began bobbing my head and I enjoyed giving him a blowjob, just because of how he was reacting. Soft mewls of confirmation that I was indeed giving much pleasure and his hot throbbing member got hotter and the throbbing increased. What also increased was his size which was a clear indication that he was close to cumming.**

**He gripped my head hard and began thrusting his hips, "Roark! I'm Gonna Cum!" I'm Gonna Cum Soon!" after another few thrusts, I was forced to swallow his tip and he fucked my face. I placed my hands on his hips to try and slow his thrusts, but he grabbed my hand and pinned them on the back of my head and just mercilessly fucked my mouth. He grew in my mouth to the point that I thought that my jaw was going to be unhinged. It didn't help that his knot had swollen to the size of a Dedenne. His not was hitting my lips and I felt like they were gonna bruise. After another few seconds, the moment came, and so did he.**

**Typh roared and managed to shove his knot deep into my mouth and blasted hot scalding seed down my throat. He made a shallow thrust on each blast of cum that was forced down my throat. It felt like my stomach was being pumped with gallon after gallon of cum before he pulled out and the last small spurts sprayed my face. He let go of me before he faltered and dropped to his knees in front of me as I gagged and spit up some of his cum. When I regained my breath, I scowled at him, "Oh no you don't!" his sleepy drooping eyes immediately snapped open, "You're not gonna do that to me and expect to go to sleep."**

"**I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," he was really feeling bad for what he had done and I could use his guilt to my advantage.**

"**I want you stand up and fuck me senseless like you did my face," I demanded as I stood and unbuckled my belt and unzipped my pants before pulling them down to mid-thigh. I leaned over his desk and looked back at him, "Well? Stick me and make me cum Typh!"**

**He didn't need to be told a second time because he immediately jumped to his feet and positioned himself behind me. In one smooth thrust, his whole cock was deep within me and hitting my cervix. I yelped in pleasure at the suddensss of his thrust. His knot slammed against my pussy entrance and begged for solice inside of me. His thrust were mad and needy and he wanted to cum again.**

**Pushing back on his cock proved to be rewarding because I could feel his knot hitting my clit. I moaned in pleasure as I felt myself begin to cum, "Please! Go slow, I'm gonna cum!"**

**"I thought you wanted this Zoark," he began fucking me harder until his tip pushed into my womb. I fell limp with pleasure as his knot also forced its way into my pussy ans stretched me past my limit. I screamed in pain and pleasure as he fucked me into oblivion, "But go ahead. Cum for me," he gripped my hips hard and slammed into mr one last time before blasting his seed into my womb. I finally came and felt my knees buckle. He must've not liked it because her wrapped his arms around my waist and continued to slam into me as he emptied his load in my womb.**

**When he was done, we collapsed on top of the desk panting heavily. The only thing that kept me from sliding off the desk was the fact that Typh had his large frame over me. That I would say would have to have been the best fuck I've ever had.**


	9. Blaziken (m) x Glaceon (f)

**"It is time my son," I looked at my father. His old and greying feathers moved along with his beak as he spoke. His body laid in his bed with medicine tubed attached to him.**

**"Dad, please don't leave me," I held his hand as tears fell from my eyes. **

**"I will never leave you," the hand I held moved to my heart, "As long as you keep me here," he inhaled sharply, "As long as you keep me in your heart. I will never leave you. You must continue your journey to the Frozen Courts north of Noctrien City. Passed the Graveyard Planes."**

**"Dad," I sobbed, "Please, I don't want you to die."**

**He pulled his hand back, "I remember when you were just a little baby Torchic. You were just so small and frail. Now look at you, you're a strong and young Blaziken."**

**I smiled, "Thanks dad," I smiled. He smiled back before his last breath was taken before his eyes shut.**

**-Michelle-**

**"What is it about me that makes me so stuck up?" I crossed my arms as I talked to an Elder Alakazaam.**

**"Your brilliant mind is trying to fill a hole that only one thing can fill. You try to act as though pokemon are beneath you and you and I know why. But you must learn that we are here to love and support you. We may not be your actual birth parents young Glaceon, but we still love you nonetheless."**

**"Why did you really call me in here?" I asked him, "I have some studying to do."**

**"I have sensed a shifting in the universe, Michelle. You need to go to the Frozen Courts to the east. You must pack your bags and head there."**

**"You're just gonna send me away? It'll take almost four months of my time away from all that I have worked hard to achieve."**

**"If you wish to achieve success in a way that will make the other so called acheivements become pale in comparison. This journey will enlighten your emotional state."**

**"What does that mean?"**

**"What you need is someone to love you."**

**"I don't follow," I sat in the chair across from him.**

**"The one to truly love you is on his way to the Frozen North. You are eighteen now and you are of age to take this journey for all Pokemon who wish to better themselves by instinct."**

**"Why am I now just hearing of this?"**

**"I assumed that your instincts would drive you to go, but I was wrong. You have suppressed your instincts for intellectual enlightenment. Now you must go and achieve emotional enlightenment. Go now and you will come back stronger than before."**

**"As you wish... father."**

***two months later***

**-Blaziken-**

**I finally made it to the Frozen Courts of the north. My Unibodied Snowsuit kept my heat intact thank Arceus. The bag on my back helped keep my body heat up by working a sweat. I swear, if I ever meet Arceus, I'm gonna smack him for not making firs types cold resistant. My temp gauge read -20 degrees Fahrenheit. There was a large wall of ice blocking the city from me. The large wooden doors were blocked by massive Abamasnow. I gulped as I walked up to their massive frames, "Why hello there young man," one laughed, "Care for a visit inside our city?"**

**"U-u-uh...yes," I squeaked.**

**"Then welcome to the Frozen Courts my dear Blaziken," with a wave of his hand a large door cracked open and I went inside. Inside was so beautiful, the whole entire city was made out of different forms of snow and ice. Snorunt, Glalie, Froslass, and other ice type pokemon bustled about. Even a couple Glaceon school girls caught my eye. They giggled when they saw me staring at them as they passed in front of me.**

**Then it hit me, I felt an unknown feeling and force grab ahold of my mind and heart. A second later I was whipped around and saw a Glaceon with a large pack on her back. She looked at me and scowled before blushing heavily and turning away. She began pushing through the crowd of pokemon to get away. I did the same until I lost sight of her. When I had realized I had lost her, my heart grew heavy. The universe had delivered to me the one I've been searching for. I sighed and shrugged before making my way to the hotel I had made reservations for. But before I did, I said, " What ever your name is Glaceon, I will not leave until I know who you are. I bet you feel it too."**

**-Michelle-**

**I walked into the Frozen Courts and I felt an aura of peace, despite their being pokemon running around like Torchics with their heads cut off. I looked around and my gaze connected with the fire type Blaziken's. When our eyes met, something stirred within me. It was as though my heart tried breaking out of my chest to run and meld with his. He smiled at me and he had such a wonderful smile I think. Because fear also set in, my face turned to disgust. I saw his smile fade a little when I did and I felt my cheeks catch fire. To not make matters worse, I ran in the opposite direction of him. I felt his presence begin to follow and catch up to me. Knowing that I was a slow runner, I decided to hide. I found the closest snow formed wall and melted into it. He ran in front of me and stopped. **

**His sad eyes tried looking for me, but he couldn't. I felt absolutely guilty of what I had just done. He was the one that my dad was talking about and all I did was run of fear. I saw him shrug and speak. He said something, but the ice and snow around my ears. He walked away and when he was a little ways away, I pulled myself out of the ice and stood there looking at the red pokemon walking toward the Grand Geyser Hotel. I grabbed my bag from behind from the ice pillar and followed him.**

**The largest building in the city stood built into the mountain. The Grand Geyser Hotel was moslty made out of ice and snow. I know that on the inside held the most advanced technology for a hotel in the whole country. The Blaziken was heading inside as he pulled off his hood and pushed his hair back. I snuck in after him and hid behind a tree. **

**"Yeah, I have reservation under the name Michindo," I heard him say. **

**"Michindo?" I asked to myself, "As in Government Weaponry Masterhead Michindo. He must be the son," my family and his have done business together in the past and I'm surpsisd I haven't met him yet. My family is part of energy conservation and are the main training program for Mission Control Techs. So we deal with weapons for shipment for training, "Wow," I smiled as I looked at the Concierge hanging him a room key. He thanked the lady and picked his bag back up and headed toward an elevator door. The ice slid open and revealed a metal room on the inside. He took it up and the little silver box disappeared from veiw. I went to the elevator and hit the small black button on the side to harold the next elevator. In a few minutes the door opened and the musk of the Blaziken hit my nose.**

**I instinctively followed it in and it wrapped itself around me, "What floor would you like ma'am?" I snapped my eyes back open and looked around, "Down here ma'am?" I looked down and saw an adult Shaymin. She looked up at me.**

**"Oh, sorry," I shook the smell from my head.**

**"Top Floor it is ma'am," she hit the penthouse button, "How do I know?" she took the thought right out of my head, "Kent knew you would follow. He's such an attractive young Chic I think."**

**"What are you talking about?" I asked as I crossed my arms.**

**"Kent is the young fire type pokemon you're following. He spoke of you and told me to take you to the penthouse when you came aboard. All he wants to do is talk and then you'll be on your way."**

**"I still don't get it."**

**"Wens, the former Lengendary Pokemon and saviour of this land, told me that your two destinies have now been intertwined. Give whatever your two have a chance young Glaceon and you'll be all better. You'll see," we rode in silence until the elevator slowed to a stop and opened up to a short hallway that leads up to a solid black marble door without a door handle, "Good luck young one," Shaymin smiled as I walked out into the hallway, "Remember this Glaceon, he is more fragile then he seems and as are you. So please be nice. I don't think a rampant fire type will be good for the Frozen Courts," I heard the door close soon after and then proceeded in walked up toward the door.**

**I knocked on the marble door and within seconds, it slowly slid to my left. The Blaziken, or Kent Michindo, was standing there in black shorts and nothing else. His red body towered two feet over mine. In one hand of talons held some kind of green liquid in a glass and the other hand wasn't even there. All there was was just the nub of his wrist covered in black bandages os somesort.**

**"Hello miss Glaceon," he kept his beak straight before moving aside, "Please... come in," I dipped my chin before walking in. Inside was very warm and it was too much for me, so I dropped my inner body temperature to accomodate, "How can I help you?"**

**"You can start by explaining to me who the hell you are," I dropped my bag and took off my jacket.**

**"Can I offer you something to drink first?" he said with an air of arrogance. **

**"No, I don't drink," I plopped myself into a chair.**

**"Neither do I," Kent set down the glass and pulled out a mechanical talon hand and locked it on his nubbed wrist. He then walked over to a fridge, "Lemme guess, you like Dark Gem?"**

**"How did you know?"**

**"I have my doctorates in Psychology. Coupled with the fact that you're race of Glaceon come from the southern west," he spoke as he pulled a bottle of Dark Gem from the fridge and closed it, "After years of farming Dark Gem Grapes, the descendants have instinctively been addicted to the stuff."**

**"Still doesn't tell me about you," I slung a leg over the other and leaned back into the seat.**

**"I am eighteen and helping people was always my game which is why I chose Psychology as my major. My father owned the Mission Control Program and now I do. Sorta. My older brother owns it. I have final say on everything which is good. My brother has his Master's in Accounting and Environmental Science and also has his doctorates in Chemistry. Personally, I have...," I began tuning out his voice because lust filled my mind as I watched him move. His muscular build and his nice tight ass shifted me into a trance. **

**I fluttered back to reality at the sound of the word 'Glaceon', "What?" I looked up and saw him standing over me as he held an ice cup filled with Dark Gem in it. I took it and looked down at my lap when I placed the cup there.**

**"You okay?" he pulled up a chair and sat in front of me. **

**"Yeah, I'm fine," then another question entered my mind, "Who is Wens?" I asked him. **

**"You don't know who Wens is?" he seemed genuinely shocked.**

**"Apparently not," I scoffed at him. **

**"Then allow me to explain...," he shifted a little in his chair, "Wens was created by the mergence of four stones eeons ago," he began and his low voice grew mysterious and that really got me going, "There were four kings; Paceci of the Frozen North; Ecnadnus of the Scorched South; D'Niw of the West Winds; and Latem of the Eastern's Earth. Those four kings were terrible Rulers of their time and the people needed a savior. So they stole the ancient stones from each king: Blue, Red, Green, and White. The people met in the middle of the country and placed the stones in a circle. They prayed to Arceus to send them a warrior saviour. Instantly, a being consisting of all pokemon types appeared to save them from their oppressors. Wens was born that day. His name is composed of the first letters of Wind, East, North, South. A war was raged between Wens and the Kings and those that followed the Kings. In the end, Wens lost his life. But it's all in good fortune, for his soul split and those pieces formed the first legendary pokemon. From Mew all the way to V****olcanion. Wens fell and his body was buried right in the exact middle of Unirection City which is exactly in the center of the Wens Region. At first, the city was just a small town focused on maintaining the tomb of Wens, but pokemon flocked from all over to help. So now, it's a city that is more of a safeguard than city I think."**

**"Wow, some story," I rolled my eyes.**

**"What is your problem, mate? Is it something I've said or done?"**

**"My father sent me here because he truly believes that the pokemon I'm destined to love is here. I can feel it in my soul that it's you but I don't see it. You have the Elevator Clerk send me up here and all I know about you is your name and some crummy story."**

**"Two things love, well three actually... I'm rich, I'm powerful, and the story is bloody true," I felt anger well in my chest that wasn't mine. I knew it was his and I began getting a little scared, "And another thing," despite him being angry, he kept a calm demeanor, "I have worked and toiled for everything I have and I know you have too. Which is why I don't understand this arrogant pompous attitude that you have. Or is it that because you are so smart that you think that you are better than me or someone else. An attitude like that most likely stems from being raised by a an Alakazaam family," he sighed, "I'm sorry, but you must leave," he stood up.**

**"Why do I have to go?" I stood up with him.**

**"Because I am experiencing something emotionally and as are you. I don't think that we are a perfect match for each other."**

**"What do you mean?" I began feeling hurt and I began feeling my abandonment issues rise up again. **

**"You want someone to be there emotionally for you; but the second someone does get close enough to do so, you throw them under the bus. I see that now and I do not wish to be a part of it. So without further ado, there's the door."**

**"Please, don't do this to me," I tried holding back tears, "I'll try to do better."**

**"Crying or begging will not help your case against me. In fact, it makes it worse for you. So leave, go! You don't need anyone right? You have life figured out don't you little Glaceon?"**

**"No, I don't," I admitted, "My parents left me when I was young and it was an Alakazaam family that took me in and raised me. Despite their constant pressuring for knowledge for me to seek, they cared and I love them for that. I just have a hard time trusting people outside of my family."**

**"Do you know why that is?"**

**"It's because I think that if my own parents are willing to do something so heinous that I just have a hard time trusting other people," I felt so vulnerable around him. His presence made me feel safe and secure. With that, I just begin to cry. He pulled the cup out of my hand and placed it somewhere.**

**"I won't betray you," I looked deeply into his red eyes and I sensed that he wouldn't hurt me, "The last thing I would do is betray... anyone. Especially you."**

**"I believe you, but can we take this slow?" I asked him. **

**"I wouldn't have it any other way," he smiled, "Now do you mind telling me your name darlin'?" **

**"Michelle Elliot," I said with a weak smile. **

**"Such a pretty name," he wiped the tears from my eyes.**

**"Thanks," I continued my smile.**

**"Wanna go get a bite to eat?" he asked. **

**"Sure. I could eat."**

**"Haha, good," he and I stood up. Kent put on his snow suit and we headed out. **

**Over the course of the evening, we ate, we danced, and then toured the city for a couple hours. We didn't get back to his place until almost thres in the morning. He allowed me to stay the night since I didn t have a place to sleep. The next morning, I awoke in his bed with one of his sweatshirts on. It was so big on me, that it reached down to my mid thigh.**

**I yawned as I stretched and allowed the wonderful feeling of my joints befall me, "I'm telling you Kim, I'm taking some time off. You have to run the show for the next couple of months...," I quietly got out of bed and crept over to the door. Cracking it just a couple inches and looking through revealed Kent in his black shorts and no top, talking on the phone, "I understand it's hard, but give me a couple more months...," his voice lowered into a loud whisper, "It's because this girl happens to be more beautiful than I had pictured in my mind Kim. I'm glad I came here. Even though we are supposedly destined to be together, I do care for her. She needs that... Yeah, she truly is that amazing. Only if she saw it," my heart both fluttered and sank at his words, "I want to be with her for the rest of my life... Y-yeah, okay. Talk to you soon... Later Brah," he hung up the phone and I immediately slowly shut the door back. I press my back against the wooden board behind me and sigh in releif. He truly does care and maybe I can stay here for another couple of month.**

**...the next couple of months have been everything except what I expected. Ken never asked me for a kiss or any kind of sexual favor. He never came onto me; at most, he just held my hand through the streets. By month three, his brother cut him out of the company for taking another two months off. So with the millions of dollars he has saved up, he started his own small town Psych clinic and charged people nothing. If they wish to ****donate, they could. Month six, I became an accountant for the college here because of my immense knowledge in math and accounting. Month seven, a building began it's construction to house Kent and I. **

***End Of Month Twelve***

**I was unpacking the last couple of small boxes of pictures when Kent came in. Our house was just simply marvelous. I like it because it looks as though both a fire and ice type have built it themselves, "Hey Michelle," he came up to me and gave mr a side hug. I felt heaviness in my heart which meant that he was upset about something.**

**"Kent, what's wrong?"**

**He pulled me in and wrapped his arms around my small slender frame. I gaslsd at his sudden gesture of affection. Beating against my**** heartbeat was his. Our hearts beat in unison as be held each other, "Please Michelle, please be my girlfriend."**

**"I thought we already were?" I asked. **

**"Mmh?" he pulled away far enoug to look at me, "What?" he was so cute with that confused look on his face.**

**"We've been dating for over a year. I thought that we were already boyfriend and girlfriend."**

**"I assumed that you would want me to wait?" he moved his arms down to my lower back.**

**"I've been waiting for you to just make your move," he raised a brow signifying that he needed further explanation, "With being with you, I kinda formed this fantasy that you would just force yourself on me."**

**"So you've wanted me to rape you?" he was really lost now and I hoped he wouldn't be too weirded out by it. **

**Before I spoke, he picked me up by my hips and moved to the table and slammed me on my back, "What the hell Kent?" I shouted. **

**He just used his super strength to rip my clothes off and I now lay before hin completely nude. He pulled out his hardening member and began stroking it. I knew what was coming, I saf up, "Hey!" he pushed my shoulder back and pinned me against the table.**

**He grinned evilly at me before rubbing his tip against my hole's lips, "I'm gonna take the innocence you have left Michelle," he instantly rammed into me and I hissed in pain at first then sighed in releif when he pulled out until only his tip remained inside of me. Kent leaned over and placed his hands on either side of my head to prop himself off of the table.**

**I hissed over and over again as he kept pumping his rod into my now wanting hole, "Oh Shiiiit!" he grunted, "You feel so good around my cock!"**

**I soon wrapped my arms and legs around his body as I felt my pussy begin to twitch and coil up with an impending orgasm. Lifting my hips up into his growing in force thrusts proved beneficial because his tip hit my womb and that sweet spot I've heard females having, "Oh Fuck Me Kent!" I grabbed fistfuls of feathers and his downy hair as he complied with my demand. ****Over the course of forever: our moans became more labored; his thrusts, faster, stronger, more needing; sweat matted our fur; and our orgasms peaked. We even managed to move completely onto the table in order to have more balance to fuck with.**

**"I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" I shouted in his ear before bitting down on his neck. **

**"Just a *pant* *pant* little while longer babe," he forced out as I felt his cock buldge and his knot hitting the entrance to my pussy's entrance, "Let's Come Together!" he rammed me again and shoved his Natu sized sized knot inside of me. A second later, "Aaaaaaargh!" and there went the boom. He hilted and sent blast after blast of scorching hot seed deep into my womb. I wailed along with him as I let go of my orgasm as he filled my womb to the brim.**

**When our orgasms and orgasmic highs came down, Kent collapsed on top of me, "That...was...so good," I kissed his wet neck.**

**"Don't talk, just relax," he told me, and I did. His over six foot frame rested on top of mine and I didn't care. We laid there for forever and a day before slowly gliding into our dreams.**


	10. Keldeo (m) x Virizion (f)

**She was once my tutor, my mentor, my rock that I can lean on for support, and even now my best friend. Now she's something more to me. As I watch her from the sidelines saving pokemon with Terrekion and Cobalion. Even after I took down the former Legendary Kyurem, who now permanently slumbers in a cave, she still treats me like I'm some punk kid. She always talked down to me or told me that my form was always off. Terrekion and Cobalion have accepted me like I had gone through a rites of passage and now greet me as though I've been fighting by their side for years.**

**This immense sadness I felt just clung to my heart and gripped hard because I love Virizion. She's the one that made me who I am and now I'm almost twenty-one and I haven't loved anyone like her before. All throughout training, I've traveled the world and have felt nothing for any other pokemon except for her. What I find really troublesome was the fact that she was over twice my age and way more sexual and relational experience than I do, so her expectations of what she wants in a pokemon might be too steep for me to reach. So I kinda gave up hope in finding love in her.**

**The day of my twenty-first birthday, I slipped away from the party a little early so I could clear my head. Virizion has been eyeing me for the last hour or so and it was just a little too unsettling for me. I used my strong legs to help my climb to the branches of trees and jumped from branch to branch. I also used my fighting skills to stay in stealth mode to stay away from the pokemon hiking in the forest. One thing that I might mention, Virizion says that vigilante pokemon must stay in the shadows because of the fear of being captured by the pokemon governments and forced into servitude. So I kept to the shadow until I reached Latias' territory. She always liked to sleep most of the day and night, and only come out in the early hours of morning. **

**I lowered myself from the branch and quietly placed my bare feet onto the soft dew grass in front of one of the most powerful legendary pokemon ever. She was curled into a ball with her wings tucked in close to her back. Her tank top and capris hugged her slender and lightweight frame as she snored softly. I moved silently and sat in front of her until she slowly woke up. Latias yawned and stretched her arms and wings as she got into a seated position, "Oh hey Kel," she called me Kel and I liked it, "What's wrong?" her eyes turned sad.**

**"It's just that I'm in love with Virizion and I don't know if she likes me back," I sighed and looked down at my lap.**

**"You know that she's a bit rough around the edges, don't you?" I nodded and I just felt worse, "But you also have to know that she's lived a hard life, but she's soft on the inside."**

**"What are you talking about?" I asked her.**

**Using her psychic powers, she levitated and hovered upside down with her face looking directly into mine. She held my face and smiled, "Think of her like a pie. She has a crusty outside cover, but on the inside she's all soft and sweet, like peach pie. Oh!" she began shrilling in delight as she flew around, "I Love Peach Pie! And Apple Pie! And Pecan Pie! And Cream Pie! And Strawberry Pie! And Leppa Pie! And Rawust And Kee Berry!"**

**"Latias! Latias!" I stood up and caught her by the shoulders, "Calm down," I chuckled, "I know now that you like pie."**

**"Oopsie, sorry," she blushed, "But anyway, I've lived long enough to know that you should just go for it and not care about anything else other than love."**

**"How would I do that?" I let her go.**

**She looked behind me and said, "Why don't you ask her yourself?" I turned around and saw Virizion standing there at the tree line. She was looking at me and I was looking at her, "I'll be taking my leave now," she whispered in my ear before I heard small gusts of wind signifying that Latias has flown away.**

**I froze up as Virizion began walking toward me; as she did, fog began creeping in and engulfing my legs, "Vi, what's going on?" I asked her. She just kept quiet as she walked up to me until her frame towered a head over mine. She looked down at me and I began backing up until the back of my knees hit something and I fell back into a chair made out of leaves and bark and branches, "Vi?" my voice grew serious, "Tell me what the hell is going on?" I demanded.**

**She kept quiet as vines strapped my ankles and wrists to the chair. I got scared as Virizion lowered herself to her knees in front me. My heart raced and my blood flowed as I broke out in a cold sweat. Her hands began rubbing my thighs and I tried stifling small moans as my penis began to harden. Her comforting hands slowly moved closer and closer to my erection. My erection grew harder and harder and I was already wanting to have sex because of my primal instincts.**

**Virizion slowly unzipped my shorts as I looked down and took on a huge dry gulp. I saw my erection trying to bust out of my boxers. Now, I am no small man when it comes to size. I am nine inches long and about four inches in girth. So even with my sex deprived life, I will always know that I can satisfy any woman because of my size. And despite the fact that I never had sex, I know I could destroy any pussy. Even that of a slutty Gardevoir. **

**"…Vi…" I groaned as she rubbed my member and made even harder and it just felt amazing. Her hand moved up and down and I felt the tip of my penis secrete precum. It was a sure sign that I was ready to blow my load. She must've sense my impending orgasm because she slowly- torturously slowly mind you- pulled my shorts and boxers down to around my ankles. My erection was begging to be relieved of my load. Virizion grasped it with both hands and slowly pumped it up and down.**

**She kept quiet as her mouth moved over my tip and I just lost it. My hips bucked into her mouth as I groaned in pleasure. Her hot tight mouth felt so good as it bobbed halfway up and down my shaft. Right when I was about to cum, Virizion pulled off of me and I mewled in disappointment. She stood up and put on a show for my captivation; Virizion pulled off her clothes and straddled my hips. The green pokemon leaned in and kissed me as she held the sides of my face. I gasped as my hips lurched upward when my tip felt her hot pussy push against it.**

**I hugged her hips and shoved her down to fully engulf my penis. Her hot, tight, wet hole to be the nicest thing I have ever experienced. I rolled my hips to make shallow thrusts into her as she moaned into my mouth. Her pussy squeezed me harder and harder the deeper and deeper I dug into her love hole. She shuddered and shivered before she moved her mouth to the base of my neck to nip at it lovingly. My orgasm built in my testicals as her teeth grazed my fur back up to the top of my neck and nipped at the base of my chin.**

**I grabbed her nice firm ass and slammed my penis deep into her, "Vi! I'm Gonna..." my voice trailed off as I felt my penis bulge. **

**"C'mon big man," she panted quietly, "Do it!" she rasped as she gripped my shoulders and as I felt her love hole tighten and wetten. I groaned and emptied myself into her. I also felt her juices wash over penis and balls which drew out more of my seed into her. **

**When we were done, we relaxed and just sat there in silence to enjoy one another's company and euphoric high. **


	11. Charizard (m) x Lugia (f)

**A/N:**_ Sorry for not posting a chapter for a while; my personal just kept me busy and I just had limited access to a computer. But I hope this makes up for it all the same. _

They mocked me and ridiculed me for being the nerdy, clumsy girl of the school. All I wanted was to be normal like every pokemon else. But life seemed to not play out that way for me. It really didn't help that I stood almost six and a half feet tall; with large hands and a tail that seemed too big for my body. Overall, I was just a two hundred pound disaster waiting to happen.

But things began to change when I met him. Seven foot even, red all over, and the tip of his tail let out a lick of fire. His huge wings made him look even more intimidating when he would spread them to stretch and yawn. His name was Delta and he was the most hansome pokemon I have ever laid my eyes on. Captain of the college football team and very popular. I know that I don't even exist in his world; his perfect world. All the guys want to be him and all the ladies want to date him. But for the last three years, I have never seen or heard of him with a girlfriend. I always wondered why. The answer came to me and when I knew the answer, I was just overwhelmed with emotions. My name is Kristina and this is my story...

I awoke at sunrise as usual to my alarm. I was alone in my apartmemt room like always. My only friends were the shelves filled with books from past classes. I sat up to turn my alarm off before heading to the shower. Since I was alone, I never bothered with putting on clothes. The water began spouting out of the shower head when I turned the knob. Whilst I waited for the water to heat up, I decided to use a metal pick to pick the food from inside my beak. When I was done, I slipped into the shower and allowed the warm water to flow down my naked body for a few minutes. Just so I could enjoy myself relaxing. Moments passed and I finally decided to bathe myself.

Twenty minutes after cleaning, the water was turned off and I stepped out of the shower. When I did, there was knocking at my door, "The hell?" I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself to answer the door, "Hello?" I called out before I opened it just so I could see who it was.

"It's Delta, Delta Fuller. Can we talk?"

"Uh, not right now. Can we talk later?" I tried not sounding too excited about him being here at my house of all places.

"Sure. I'll see you at school," he said. I rushed with finishing getting ready and headed out the door.

When I got to school, I parked my car in my usual place and got out. I walked around to the pasenger side and opened the door to grab my books and notebooks. When I stood up and turned around, I saw Delta standing there, "Eep!" I squealed and dropped my books.

"Sorry to scare you," he said as he leaned over and picked my books and notebooks up for me, "Can we talk?"

"Sure, but I do have to get to my intro class. So don't take too long."

"Okay, here it is. I want to go out with you some time."

"Why me? What makes me so special?" I began getting defensive.

"Well, it's just I thought that you're a pretty girl and..." his voice trailed off.

"Oh, so I'm actually just a score for you. Just so you can impress your football buddies. I'll pass on that. Thanks anyway," I snatched my things from his hands and pushed passed him.

"C'mon, how could you pass me up?"

I turned around and spoke to him like the idiot that he is, "It is a lot easier than you think. I want a man that I can have an intellectual conversation with and not some boy trying to see how big his dick is. I don't care that you can run across the field and score a basket. What will happen if you get fired from football in the future without also being smart. You'll just be a loser cashier as some dead end job. Me on the other hand will use my mind to make a difference in the world. So when you're ready to be a man, you apperently know where to find me, Delta. At the very least, I bet you don't even know my name."

"Geez, no wonder you don't have any friends. You're such a Stiff."

I gasped at his words then retaliated, "For your information sir, I don't have any friends because I don't want any. It just comes to show that you don't really want a relationship with me because you don't wanna even get to know me first," I turned around and walked off. As I did I spat, "Asshole!"

After school, I headed toward the door from my class. I didn't even have to push my way through the crowd because people just made a path for me due to my size, "Kristina!" I heard from behind me. I turned my head to look and saw Delta looking back at me as he pushed his way through the crowd. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head as I kept walking. Delta circled around me and blocked my path, "Please. I just need a moment of your time."

"I don't care what you have to say Delta. Just let me through so I can go to work," I didn't even give him time to respond. I just walked around him and as I did, he grabbed my shoulder to stop me, "Please?" I heard the senseterity in his voice.

"Okay, fine. You got one minute," I hugged my books closer to my chest.

"I wanna apologize about earlier. Yes, I was at first trying to impress my friends with trying to get to go out with me. But I then began thinking about what you said and you were and are right. So if you would allow me to, I wish to show you something."

"Like what?" I squinted my eyes.

"You said that I should get to know the real you; but first, I want you to know the real me."

"So there's something more to you than just a shallow, self-absorbed jackass?"

He chuckled a little bit, "Okay, I deserved that."

"That's not the only thing you deserve."

"Do you think I can pick you up one day soon and take you to my house to show you? Please, I'm begging you."

"If you really want me to see what you want me to see, prove it."

"Uh, okay," he began looking around and focused his gaze on the janitor's step stool. He climbed up the three steps and began shouting, "Attention All Students!" he got their attention, "All Of You Know Me As The Football Guy, But I'm Trying To Prove To Kristina That I Am Also Something More! Do You Think That She Should See What I Have To Show Her?"

"Yeah, C'mon! Give Him A Chance, Nerd!" one student called out and everyone else began chiming in for me to do it.

I pulled him down from the ladder, "Okay, I'll do it. Thursday; two-thirty; my place. You can pick me up, so don't be late."

"Thanks," he smiled before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and running off.

Thursday came and I was sitting at my desk reading my book on Calculus. The chapter I was reading was on derivatives. I was so into it that I didn't notice the knocking on my front door. Then a few minutes later, there was a knock on my window. I looked up and saw Delta standing there, "Oh yeah," I rolled my eyes and got out of my chair. I walked out of my room and headed toward the door as I grabbed my wallet and shoved it into my back pocket.

When I opened the door there was Delta, "Hey."

"Hey," I responed as grabbed my keys from the coffee table to my left and headed out. When I got to the sidewalk, I didn't see his car anywhere.

"You fly?" he asked.

"Sorta. I don't do it too much," in all actuality, I have a phobia about heights for some reason.

"Then let's fly," he smiled as he spread his wings. I stretched my arms out and spread my fingers wide. He looked at me with such awe and amazement, "Wow, you're so-!"

"If you call me beautiful or pretty or cute, I will punch you in the stomach," I dropped my arms and balled a fist.

"Beautiful," he finished.

"That's it!" I socked him in the gut and he doubled over.

"Worth it," he groaned in pain, "Totally worth it Kristina."

"Can we go now?" I placed my hands on his hips.

"Yeah," he nodded as he stood back up and spread his wings, "Follow me."

"Wait," I grabbed his hand, "I'm afraid of heights," I told him.

"Rather walk?" he smiled lovingly at me.

"That would be prefered," I smiled back.

"Well then," he offered me his elbow, "Malady?" I wrapped my hands around his arm and began walking.

'Maybe he isn't so bad after all,' I thought. We walkwe for what seemed like forever before we came up to a huge house off campus. There were very expensive cars in the driveway as Sunflora and Venusaur did outside maintenance on the house. Like gardening and mowing the lawn and trimming the bushes.

Delta walked up the front door and used a key to open it, "Ladies first," he beckoned toward the inside with his head. I went inside and the house was just amazing. Red and orange designs flowed in the golden marble floors

A butler walked up to us and said, "Good afternoon Master D."

"Hello Mister Johns," the two shook hands.

"Shall I get your fiddle, sir?"

"Actually Johns, I wanna show Kristina here who I am."

"Yes sir," Johns bowed before him and slowly walked away.

Delta took my hand, "Come with me," he pulled me along and we glided up the stairsal and down a hall. We stopped in front of a white door with a flame in the middle of it, "This is my room and this is what and who I actually am," he pushed the double doors open and stepped aside, "After you," he dipped his chin.

I went into his room and there were instruments lining the room's walls. I gasped when I saw all the instruments I could ever imagine and more, "You play all of these?" I asked him.

"Yeah," I looked around as he responded, "I went into football because of my father," his voice turned sad so I turned to face him and saw the pain in his eyes, "He is obsessed with the dastardly sport."

"Delta," I frowned, "I am so sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault."

"Why don't you just stop doing football?"

"Because he would cut me off," he looked down and away, "If he did, I wouldn't be around all my music."

"You could always just move out," I suggested.

"I could, but he would find some way to force me to leave all of my instruments behind."

"Oh," I looked down and there was just an akward silence between us, "So," I started to break the silence, "What is your major?" I asked.

"I'm getting a double major aftually. One in Philosophy and the other is in Music. Like you probably, I'm going with for my bachelors."

"And here I thought that you were just an arrogant ass," I kept my head down but lifted my eyes to smile at him.

He walked up to me and got in my face, "Do I sense an apology coming on?" I blushed as my stomach felt like Butterfrees were flying around it.

"Shut up," I smiled and hit him in the guy again.

"Oof!" he stumbled back, "We might wanna work on how you not punch people."

"Sorry," I helped him to a chair and he sat down, "It's how I show affection."

"Ah," he nodded then shook his head, "You have an affinity toward me?"

"Just a little," I already felt embarrassed for what I was going to say, "To be honest, I had a crush on you since freshman year. But when you talked to me Monday, I kinda wigged out a little."

"More than a little don't you think?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, I really am sorry."

"Maybe you can make it upnto me by allowing me to take you out on a date."

"Sure," I blushed, "Can it be tomorrow? I wanna buy some nice clothes for the date."

"You mean to tell me that your only attire is jeans and t-shirts?" I sensed the mocking tone in his voice.

"Eeyup. Its just that I never had a reason to spend too money on clothes."

"How about this?" he leaned forward and held my hands, "How about tonight, you and I can go shopping for clothes? I'll be buying, so you can get whatever you want."

"I dunno," I shied away, "I kinda want to buy my own clothes."

He stood and I just turned around. He held me so close with his arms around my waist. His hot cinnamon breath covered my neck, "A life of being alone has left you hurt and scarred," I gasped, "I don't need to be an Alakazaam to know that. That's just because I know how it feels to be alone."

"How would you know?" I tried hiding my sadness, "You're always surrounded by pokemon."

"My mom died when I was young and my father only cares about sports as you already know I think. And those pokemon at school are only thinking they're my friends because I'm very wealthy and popular," I turned around in his arms to look at him, "But I am willing to forsake it all if that means impressing you."

"What are you getting at?"

"During the last three years I've always seen glimpses of you and you were so mysterious. I wanted to get to know you, but during those years, I didn't really know how or had the courage to do so. So after awhile I kinda gave up; but my football friends made a bet with me. They wanted me to go out with the most unknown and mysterious girl at the school. But that was at first; afterwards, when you said what you said. It just struck something inside me to where I want to be a better pokemon. I wanna be smart and not use my immense wealth to fix my problems. I actually would like to hone more of my musical abilities to do the things I want to do under my own power."

As he was talking, his pheromones were leaking out and it sent my mind into a dizzied state, "O-o-okay," I said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," his pheromones were really strong and from what I know from the pokemon anatomy; a pokemon only secretes this scent when they truly want the other pokemon as their life mate. This thing that he was doing, I couldn't resist him for much longer, "I'm just... jus..." I lost it and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

After what felt a forever and day, we parted lips to breath, "What was all that about?"

"No more talk," I pulled him over to his bed and pushed him onto it, "Just fuck me already."

"Ain't gotta tell me twice," we shed our clothes faster than an Ekans shedding it's skin. When we were completely naked, I jumped him and straddled his hips. I grabbed his face to kiss him yet again. He groped my ass as our tails wrapped around each other. I was getting so aroused and so hot just making out with him. The same could be said for him because about a minute later, I felt something hot and stiff press against my pelvis, "I'm so hot for you right now," he panted in between kisses, "Ya know *...kiss...kiss...* that tomboy look," he stopped kissing to breath and finish what he was saying, "That tomboy look really works for me.

"That's good," I reached down and softly wrapped a hand around his member. His body went frigid as he hissed so I let go of him, "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No, that was just so amazing with what you just did what you did with your hand."

"I didn't do anything other than grabbing it."

"I guess I'm gonna cum quickly then," he smiled as he grabbed the back of my head with a hand and mashed our lips back together. He began slowly thrusting his hips against my pelvis and my snatch just grew tight and it began tingling. My response was to mewl into his mouth as I tensed up my body. Delta fully sat up and used his hands to grope my breasts. I moaned louder and panted heavily as his firm hot grip sent me over the edge, "Eheh!" I whimpered.

"Is someone about to cum?" he smirked evilly. I just nodded and he began planting small wet kisses up and down my neck. After a few minutes of torture, he whispered in my ear, "Ever heard of the six-nine pose?"

"Nnnooo," I moaned at the loss of contact.

"Here," he laid down, "Sit down on my face, facing my legs and I will show you."

I flipped my body around and hovered my pussy over his face. I felt so weird and exposed and vulnerable in this position. Those thoughts soon left my mind when I felt his long serpentine tongue enter into my snatch. I whimpered as I leaned over to place my hands on his thighs. I also noticed the length and girth of his dark red member sticking straight up at me. Not wanting to leave him out of the pleasure, I rested my elbows on either side of his hips and slipped his tip into my mouth. His salty precum tasted so bitter but there was also a taste that made it so addicting. So I suckled on his tip and he groaned as his tongue dug deeper into my snatch.

The tip of his tongue hit something deep of me that caused me to tighten my body even more. My mind went blank as I whipped my head back and howled in pleasure as I felt something drain from my stomach and down and out of my snatch. I collapsed on top of Delta's legs, feeling completely dazed and fatigued. My muscles felt tired as my heart rate began to slow, "Are you okay, Kristina?"

"What happened?" I asked.

"You just came and I think it might have been your first orgasm," I rolled off of him and rotated my body so I could look at him, "You taste great by the way," he cooed.

"That's good,: I began feeling a little drowsy and apparently I showed it.

"Are you done already?" He asked slowly

"Is there any more?" I seriously thought that what we did was it.

Delta laughed and I just felt bad about myself, "Of course not," his playful tone felt like he was mocking me. So I turned over to face away from him, "Awe come now. Don't get like this. I didn't mean anything by that."

"I guess it's okay," I rolled back over, "Its just that it's my first time and you were laughing at me."

"I really am sorry Kristina," he pulled me close to him and I couldn't really resist my urges for much longer. I straddled him and felt his hot hardened member resting in between my snatch and his hips. I roll my hips to feel his member rub against my snatch. We both moaned as I did. Delta even sat up to kiss me.

"Oh, take me already," I moaned into his mouth. Without missing a beat, Delta grabbed my ass to lift it and rammed it back down. In the process, his member filled up my virgin snatch. I froze and let out a silent scream because of all the pain. Delta wrapped his arms around my waist to keep himself as deep in me as possible. After a couple seconds, Delta began making shallow thrusts upward as I heavily groaned.

The pain subsided now and pleasure was setting in. Delta stood from tbe bed with me and set me on my back. Delta rested both of his hands on either side of my head to begin fucking me again. Laying there underneath this man as he plowed me into oblivion felt so good.

My head instinctively whipped back and forth as his member filled me to the max, "Oh Shiiiiiiit!" I moaned as he thrusted into my now dripping snatch, "Aha! You're so fucking deep!" I panted.

"You are so tight," he heaved. I felt his member throb and I felt my snatch begin to burn more. That's when I knew that we were both close to climax, "Just a little while longer," Delta said as he took a breast in his hand and wrapped his lips around the nipple.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" I wailed before my body seized. I felt my second orgasm of the night explode within me as I just went wild and rode him to make my orgasm longer. Delta used his other hand to twist my other nipple as he tugged on the original one with his teeth.

A few long seconds later, Delta and I finally became one. He hugged my hips and forced me down to cum inside of me. The blast of liquid warmth felt like it was spreading itself throughout my entire body.

Delta rolled us back over and began violently thrusting as he finished cumming inside of me. When he was done, we just collapsed into a pile of sweat and pants. We just tried so hard for almost five minutes to catch our breaths, "That was," he started slowly before taking a breath inward, "That was the best night of my life."

He propped himself onto his elbows and kissed my lips, "Same for me," I smiled.

"Now we are mated for life," he said, "Let's make it last forever."

"I think I'd like the sound of that."

We just kissed and talked until dawn. That day, we decided to just take the day off and stay in bed together. It was a very romantic day and I couldn't wait to tell him the knews I found out a week later.


	12. Lucario (m) x Lopunny (f)

-Lopunny-

There he was behind bars again for his stupid fighting. Luke never really dealt with his PTSD, despite my pleas for him to get help. I looked at him in his lonely cell sitting in the corner muttering to himself as he toyed with the metal spike in his chest, "Luke?" I finally spoke up after minutes of standing there. He looked up at me with his pleading sad canine eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said before turning and facing the wall behind him, "I have failed you, yet again."

"You need help."

"I know, and I want it," I gasped, "I need help babe."

"Then we can get you help baby," I sobbed. He's always been such a proud man and him asking for help was a big deal. He looked back at me with such sadness that it broke my heart.

"Okay Luke Rownda, you're free to go."

"How is that possible? Don't I have to pay a fee?"

"Apparently there's some highly influential people that need to access his knowledge of something."

"Like whom?"

"Like me," General Tauho (ta-hoe), the Tauros pokemon walked in, in his Army Greens, "There's something that has come up that requires his attention."

"What's going on?" Luke walked up to the bars.

General Tauho looked at the guard. He nodded and walked away, "Humans have resurfaced again. It's been decades since the last human has been seen. The government before me decided that humans were a threat and killed every last human, so we thought."

"The Doctor Typh Expirement!" Luke exclaimed, "I remember that. All of my research was based on his work. How can I help?"

"Since you have the most knowledge about humans, maybe you can try to draw them out or something."

"What aren't you telling me?" Luke scrowled, "What's wrong with the humans?"

"The humans have a few of your kind as pets or something."

"We Lucario are not pets, but we can become friends."

"Whatever you believe, don't underestimate a human. They've been known to be incredibly brilliant."

"Okay, now will you let me outta here?"

"Are you on board?"

"As long as this mission doesn't involve weapons and the deaths of any living beings. I don't want to be involved with that anymore."

"That can be arranged Lieutenant. Just suit up."

"No, no suits. Just a small team of human historians and human archaeologists. I hand pick them myself."

"Okay, what if the humans don't want to leave their home?"

"Leave them there and keep their home a secret. Let them live without the outside influence of pokemon. It's what they did for us a long time ago."

"Guard!" Tauhoe yelled and the guard came with a key, "Let these two go home so they can have time to prepare for their mission."

We were walked out of the precinct and escorted to our truck I parked right outside. I helper Luke into the front passenger seat and he buckled himself in. We drove off and down the highway from the precinct. The drive home was long ams quiet as expected.

When we got home, there were several of out children playing as the older ones sat on the porch and watched, "Daddy!" the young ones looked up from their pile of bodies. They scrambled to their feet and stormed Luke's legs. They hugges him and wagged their tails happily, "We missed you daddy!"

"I missed you too little ones," he reached and picked them up. The older Lucarios just moved out of his way as they dipped their chins to acknowledge him. He dipped his chin in response as he moved into the open doorway, "Haley? Alex? Jason?" he called out to the older set of triplets and they went inside.

Once inside, Luke sat down on the couch and let the younger children go back to playing, "I will be going on another mission. This time it won't be for money or resources. This time, it will be to restore something that was once a thriving organism before its untimely demise. I will be gone only for a month, okay?" he explained.

"I just hope that you will be okay," Alex grumbled as she folded her arms over her chest, "Do you not know what it is like having a father always fighting and getting drunk. I worry about you dad and now you're going off on a mission all by yourself? You've gotta be kidding me."

"Don't talk to your father that way Alexandria," I snipped.

"No, no. She is fully in the right here. I do seek help and when I get back, I fully expect all of you to help me in getting better."

"Only if you promise to start taking your meds, okay?" her voice softened.

"Will do," he soon grunted to his feet, "Well, I gotta pack."

I followed the canine bipedual upstairs to our room and I pulled out a suitcase for him. I set it down in front of the bed as I went to the dresser. As I was pulling out clothes, I felt a sharp gaze staring at me. When I looked into the direction of Luke, I saw his eyes whip back to the closest. I smiled at the fact that I still catch him staring at me at my age. It makes me feel young again, "So, I think Alex is really willing to help you."

"Yeah," I sensed a shakiness in his voice, "She's a keeper I think. Very strong willed; like her mother."

"Yeah, I guess so," a silence befell us for a few seconds. I almost yelped when I felt warm strong hands wrap themselves around my waist.

"You have been with me all these years," he kissed the base of the back of my neck. That small action sent chills down my spine, "Despite all my crazy bullshit," he kissed me again.

"Y-y-yeah, of course," I turned around in his arms and wrapped my armsbaround his neck. I saw that the large spike in the center of his chest shrank back until it was completely gone. That's when I knew that he had more in mind then just words.

Luke kissed my collarbone and I shivered. He knows that kissing my collarbone gets me so hot and horny. I hated the fact that he knew me so well. Using his telepathic powers, he unzipped my pants and slipped his hands into them to cup my ass. I whimpered a little when he stuck a finger in my ass. I was so horny, it was unbearable. But I couldn't give myself away too much because I didn't want Luke to make it worse, "Is someone getting horny?" he said in between planting kisses all over my chest.

"Nnnnn... nnnooo," I moaned.

"Liar," he said quietly as he began nipping at my ears and his groping became a little harder to stimulate me more.

I just lost it and moaned in pleasure, "Please," I panted, "Take me," was all I said to him and knowing him, he didn't need to be told twice. Luke flipped me around and leaned me against the dresser before quickly shoving himself into me. I restarted my moaning as he began mercilessly pumping himself into me, "Harder!" I pleaded as my tongue began hanging out.

Luke grabbed a shoulder with one hand and began pulling on my left ear with the other. After a few more thrusts he managed to shove his knot into me and I just lost it and came. My arms went limp and I collapsed onto the wooden surface. His huge knot filled me to the max and when it was shoved an inch deeper into me and I felt his tip press into my womb. When his tip entered my womb, he sprayed it with cum and I sprayed back cum. I screamed as I came before Luke collapsed. I was brought along with him because his knot was locked inside my pussy.

Luke and I fell to our knees, then to our sides because we were so tired and still cumming. When we came down from our orasmic high, "When I get back," Luke heaved, "We'll go again."

"I think I'd like that," I told him as I felt him licking the back of my neck out of affection.

_**A/N: **For all of you readers, I am planning on doing something big with all of these chapters. So for now, I am not taking any more requests until further notice. I am going to finish and/or start the chapters for the other requests. I will keep you posted on the progress on this big project I am undertaking. You will be able to continue your requests in a couple of weeks or so. Thank you for your patience._


	13. Ash x Minun (f) x Plusle (f)

It was like any other day for my two electric mouse Pokemon Plusle and Minun. I took the day to myself to train these two bundles of boundless energy. I watched the two short Pokemon running and laughing. Watching their small tight bodies wrestle together made my instincts churn and I knew I had to have them.

I leaned forward in my porch chair to get up. It was nice being at home with only them, sorta. After thirty-five years of training and battling and government consulting, my body finally grew tired of it all. So when I turned forty-six last year, I retired. It was as good as time as any. Other Pokémon flew and rushed passed the mouse twins as the twins began shooting small sparks of electricity to one another.

That's when Redtail yawned and rubbed her eyes. Her sister followed the same suit and their playing ceased to continue. Putting them down for a nap was the emotionally hardest thing I have ever had to do since I adopted them a few months back. Those two always loved to play; they loved to dance; always cheering people on. Putting them to sleep was hard because they always wanted to be on alert for any downcasted Pokémon to cheer up. Also, in addition to that, they were only twenty-three, so it really didn't make much sense. But they always appreciated naps at their age. It was like raising hatchlings all over again.

"Okay you two," I smiled as they walked up the porch steps to give me their sleepy gazes, "Time for a nap."

"That nap is going to have to wait," I heard the familiar serious tone of a life long friend coming from behind me.

"Misty," I stated before turning around to see the redhead in her full military uniform, "What brings you to my little house on the prairie?"

"There is something horrible coming your way. It involves what happened to you all of those years ago against Arceus."

"As you know I am retired. You and I had a chance to start over, but you didn't. That's not my problem anymore."

"You're retired, not dead. You and I are the only ones left in the world who truly knows what happened to this place after its downfall."

"So what do you want from me?"

She sighed before continuing to speak, "The Pokémon government that protects us won't be able to do it for much longer. Word has leaked that we exist. We have only about a month's time before things turn into a total shitstorm."

"Still doesn't explain to me why you are here. Unless you have come back home to me?"

"We love each other yes, but that's not why I am here though. I am here because you have been summoned by the Nation's Leader, Zeke. He wants you to use your powers to thwart this new threat. If you don't, he and I are afraid that there is going to be another world war."

"I have already fought in world wars! Don't make me do that again."

"These Pokémon and these people need you Ash. Think of Brock and of Dawn."

"They're dead!" I shouted, "Everyone from the old world is dead! This world here and now isn't like the old world! This world was created because of what she did!"

"It wasn't her fault! It was yours! You kept pushing her away!"

"Only because I wanted to protect her! Who would have thought she would go do something like that! Besides, it was really on her own accord anyway. She didn't have to face Arceus alone," we stood in silence for a few moments before Misty sighed, "Okay, I'll help. But only if you help me with something."

"What?"

"I want you to help me get these two to bed," I turned around and saw the twins laying in the shade of the Palm Trees. They had themselves curled up next to each other. Misty and I walked over to them and lifted them up into our arms and walked into the house.

In the house, there wasn't a soul to be found. Misty must have had the house evacuated. I kept my mouth shut and led her to my room. In it was only a bed and a small black box. The twins were set into the bed and we quietly left the room.

Misty grabbed my hand and pulled me along. I didn't say anything until we hit my collection room. There was a silver feather from Lugia and a rainbow feather from Ho-oh framed and hanging. I had my badges from all of the regions in a display case. There were other things there like a couch that Misty pushed me on to.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"It's our daughter."

"Where is she now?"

"She's doing an undercover mission in the Johto Region, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"She's a lesbian."

"Okay," I shrugged as I leaned back and propped my leg on top of my knee, "I already knew that."

"And you didn't tell me?" she growled.

"Only because she didn't think that you would understand."

"My own child doesn't trust me? Do you know how hurtful that is?"

"Must be painful."

"Can you be any more of a condescending ass?"

"Yes," I grunted to my feet, "So listen carefully. 1995, I got my first Pokemon and I met you a couple days later. You have been a strong religious person and from what I have gathered, you don't like gays. So when our daughter told me, I knew not to tell you because of how you feel about gays. You are a self absorbed woman who only cares about what you consider good and righteous. You are a lawful good and there is nothing I can do about that. So why don't you take your leave now?"

"A war will be held and if you don't help then if innocent blood is spilled, it will be on your hands. And as usual, I feel sorry for you. You're just as pathetic and dimwitted as you were all of those years ago. But one thing that has vanished from you is the will to fight. We are on the dawn of a new century and one would think that out of everyone, we humans could count on you to bring the balance back. But apparently I was wrong," her words rang true and they really did sting my soul, "There will be a meeting with Wens tomorrow at ten sharp," she looked at me with rage in her eyes before she took her leave.

I sat back down as the twins came in. They were running the sleep from their eyes as they yawned, "What was all the yelling about?" Redtail asked.

"Yeah, so much yelling," Bluetail yawned.

"Sorry you two," I sighed, "I'm just dealing with a lot ya know."

"Maybe we can help you," Redtail smiled before her sister snapped out of her groggy state and smiled aswell, "We could use you for something actually."

"What do you two have in mind?" I asked them.

"Well," Blue walked up to me and hugged my arm, "You brought us in and saved us. Humans here are so much better than the Pokémon we've encountered. We would like for you to mate with us so we can show you how thankful we are," they pushed me onto the couch. I was about to get up before a small shock coursed through my body and my muscles seemed to go numb. I couldn't and I got scared.

One pulled my pants off like an expert as the other one moved on and wrapped her delicate hand around my cock. This was it. This was the day I was going to be raped by my own Pokémon. Moans couldn't stop coming from my mouth though as Redtail began stroking my member, "It is going to be fun having our way with you Master," Bluetail smirked. Her calling me master really got me going for some reason.

"That feels so good," I groaned.

They both chuckled before Redtail took my tip into her mouth. The last and primal instincts in my body over took me and I just lost it. Somehow my body retained mobility and I just shot up to my feet. I grabbed the back of Redtail's head and mercilessly fucked her throat. Before long, my balls lurched and my release spilled out and forced itself down her throat.

When I let go of her, my eyes were set on her sister, "Uh Oh," she tried crawling away, but Is too fast and I caught her. I pinned her down on her back and forced myself into her, "Ow Master! Not so rough!"

"Should have thought about that before you two decided to try and take me," I laughed as Bluetail straddled Redtail's face.

"You should have known this was coming sis," Redtail laughed asking with me, "Now he's going to have his way with you. But while I wait, I want you to make me cum," Bluetail's moans became quiet as Redtail's moans started.

"Oh shit I gotta cum," I panted.

"Wait for me!" Redtail moaned as she grows her own breasts. It was so hot seeing these two acting so naughty for a change. So I reached down and began rolling Redtail's engorged clit between my fingers. She shuddered as her moans turned into nothing more than incoherent walls. After a couple minutes of this, I couldn't take it much more, "Here I Cum!" I slammed my hope sharing the Pokémon and just dumped my entire load inside of her. In reaction, hey pay clamped down as she came all over my hips.

When her and I were done cumming, I pulled out and feel backwards to lay on my back, "Oh no you don't!" Redtail quickly mounted me and grabbed my aching and wilting cock, "You still have me to fuck!"

"Only if you do ask of the work. I am so tired right now."

"Fine by me," she stroked my cock back into erection and say on it. We both moaned as I filled her hot tight pussy. She looked so hot bouncing up and down my throbbing shaft. After a couple of minutes, she began to cum. She screamed my name as her pussy squeezed me. I say up to hold her down and blast her walls with my cum. When that was over, her and I collapsed and panted heavily. Having sec with these two is going to be tiring, but fun.

"Promise me that we'll do that again soon," Redtail asked me as her sister came to snuggle with us.

"Only if you can keep up old man," Redtail kissed my cheek.

"Trust me. I will be better prepared next time."


	14. Tyhlosion (m) x Blaziken (f)

_**A/N:** I know this is over a year late Sir Lucas and I'm sorry. But here it is_.

I was in my office signing off on a few reports from the anthropology department when a series of knocks came from my door, "Come in!" I said without looking up. The door opened and someone came in and closed the door. They waited for a few seconds until I looked up. It was her, "What the hell do you want, Kanter?"

"That's a nice way to talk to your friends," she chuckled.

"First of all, we're not friends. We were, but no longer."

"Why won't you accept the fact that I made a mistake?"

"Your mistake cost me," I shouted, "Was he really worth our friendship? I put my neck out for you and you went behind my back!"

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I'm sorry. I was angry and confused at the time. You know how hard it was for me to get into District Relations. I thought going for that plea bargain would help us both out."

"You overstepped your bounds!"

"Is everything okay in here Director?" Agent Bullock, a Tauros, stuck his head in.

"Not now Bullock!" I hissed at him. He immediately left is alone.

"You and I were looking for the same killer James."

"I lost my girlfriend because you didn't allow me to put him behind bars. That scumbag broke out of that shitty prison and killed her! I was going to put him in the Hole."

"Look, I am sorry. I underestimated his intelligence and-!"

"Damn right you did! Now tell me what you want."

She dropped files onto my desk, "I need you to sign off on these new recruits for Relations."

I sifted through the folders, "All of these candidates are from Hoenn. Why do you need transfers?"

"It's because they all are the top of their classes in Human History. I need them."

"Why Human Historians?"

"Being the Director of a worldwide agency, I'm shocked that you don't know of the supposed human colony that's somewhere of the coast of Icolena. It's not on any maps and the island can't be detected for some reason, but a lot of people either believe it claim to know it's there."

"But why come to me for the approvals?" I leaned back into my chair, "You could have easily gotten them from your Director."

"My Director wouldn't approve of the transfers."

"So what the hell do you want me to do about it?"

"You're her boss. So if you sign, then she wouldn't have anything to say. Besides," she sat in the chair across from me, "I have a gut feeling that the island is there. I need only one of the student and the only way to get him here is for all his friends to come too. You know that my gut is never wrong."

"Why doesn't Piper trust your gut?"

"She doesn't know me like you do. We were so close during training. Even as rivals, you trusted my judgements. Why not trust me now?"

"Because you betrayed my trust when you went behind my back. Now leave my office or I will have someone escort you out."

"You owe me James. I saved your life when we went on tour," tears welled in her eyes, "Just do me this one favor. We are soldiers and soldiers stick together. Just do me this little favor and I'll be out of your hair forever."

"My answer is no. So leave."

"Tylo," she weeped

"Get Out!" I bellowed. She gathered the folders and left. As she gathered the folders, I saw the name Typh Daniels Jr, "Wait!" I snatched the Daniels file from her and pulled it in front of me, "Typh Daniels. I know that name."

"You do?" she wiped the tears from her face.

"Yeah. He was my best friend. When before I went into training. We lost touch when he was sent to another country. Last I heard, he died trying to find that island."

"You really knew him?"

"He and I were foster kids together. We were even trainees at Basic together as well. He truly believed that this island existed," I closed my eyes and exhaled through my nose, "I'll sign these papers, but only on one condition. His son, I want to meet him. I didn't know he had a son."

"Thank you so much," she smiled as I began signing off, "This means so much to me," her smile was always nice to see. Even despite us having a falling out, I did miss her smile. I missed all of her really.

"And how about this. You and I try to make amends. I know that I said that I'm still pissed Scott what you did, you did do it for the right reasons. You did make sure that the guy paid for what he had done. So if you want, you and I could grab a bite to eat. I was thinking about going to this little diner down the street that I know of that serves some really good Caterpee."

"I'd like that," she smiled.

..._the next day_...

It was almost the end of the day for me. Working fourteen hours of just political hell always wore me out. I was very antsy about meeting up with Kanter. Right when I buckled up my bag to leave my phone rang, "Director Mills," I stated.

"Hello Director. This is Director Collin of District Relations."

"Whatever you're calling for, make it quick."

"You signed off on Kanter's transfers even though I denied her, why?"

"Uh, because I wanted to. She believes that the transfers are good. I looked through their files and they were good. You had no excuse to deny them."

"Typh Daniels Jr isn't a suitable candidate for my department. He has proven time and time again that he doesn't play well with others."

"That I do know. I read the file. But what your department needs is a rebel. Do you think I have the job I have now was because I played well with others?" I just simply hung up. On my way out I grabbed my hoodie and headed for the diner.

When I got there, there she was. Kanter was sitting on the bench texting on her phone. Her long slender legs were crossed. She wore tight hugging jeans and shirt that really showed off her curves, "Well if that isn't my favorite customer James!" I snapped my eyes forward and saw the old Swampert walking toward me.

He and I hugged, "Hello Ashton," I laughed, "How are things?"

"No different that last week or the week before," he pulled away and lowered his voice, "That Blaziken over there is something else. Smokin' hot."

"Thanks," Kanter startled the both of us when she spoke. She some how snuck up on us.

"Ashton, meet Agent Kris Kanter. She's my date for this evening."

"Aaah, such a pretty girl. And tall. What department of government do you hail from?"

"I'm in District Relations."

"Well aren't you just all fancy. Shall I take you to your usual table?" Ashton asked me.

"Of course."

We followed him into the kitchen and he had a couple of his staff pull out a folding table and two folding chairs, "Wow, the Chef's Table. You must be very special," Kanter and I sat down.

"Of course he is. On top of being a constant regular, he saved my daughter. So what can I getcha?"

"I here your Caterpee is really good. I'll get that."

"And your usual?" Ashton looked to me and I nodded.

"Okay you overpaid scums! I want two spoiled worms with blood! These people should have already eaten! Let's Go!" he ordered as he walked away.

"So, I hear that you are trying to become a Liaison Officer," I smile hard at her.

"Yeah, but of course my boss doesn't like me much. She says that I'm too reckless."

"She's a Lucario. Of course she's going to have some beef with you. Besides, you have me. Maybe in the sake of our friendship, I can make a few calls?"

"Hell, if that's the case, you can just promote me and give me her job," she chuckled.

"Submit an application. I think I can push something through. I could have her moved to Centre. After all, I am Director of Ash Centre."

"I think I'd like that," we both laughed. We talked, we ate, then we left the diner.

"Ya know," I started when we got out to the street, "I think I owe you an apology Kris."

"You don't have to apologize," she protested.

"No, I do. You were simply trying to help me even though it wasn't your case. I knew he was smart and I knew how smart he was, but I still underestimated him. When you had dirt on that bastard Kindra, I should've just let you run with it. Then later, I could've tagged him with what I had. But I was hurt that you went behind my back to close my case. Then when he escaped and he killed Mindy, I just lost it. I should've seen that it wasn't your fault. You didn't know. I blamed you when I shouldn't have. For that, I am truly sorry. Will you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"I think that I can," she hugged me, "Knowing you, apologizing isn't easy. You are a very proud Pokémon and for that, I do forgive you."

"Thank you," I looked at my watch, "Well, I think it's time for me to head home. You think I can see you again?"

"Of course James. You have my number and I have yours, so we can set another date."

After that, her and I have gone on multiple dates over the next few weeks. In those few weeks, I've come to actually fall for her. She was very passionate about her field like I was. That's what I loved the most about her. She has passion that matched my own. Because of that, I couldn't get my mind to stop thinking about her. I knew that the only way to get me somewhat grounded was for me to make her mine.

So for our next date, we made plans to meet at my house for dinner. That's where I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend.

*knock, knock*, "It's open!" I yelled as I opened a bottle of Leppa Wine.

Kris walked into my kitted kitchen, "You leave your front door unlocked? That's not very safe."

"Like someone has the gaul to break into here. Besides, if someone needs my help and I'm here, they can come straight in."

"Aren't you just the noble type," she leaned over on the island counter, "It does smell amazing in here. What do you have cooking?"

"From what I remember, you like pizza with Oreos. So that's what I made," I turned around and pulled the pizza out of the oven.

"You can cook?" she seemed surprised.

"Well," I set the pizza on the counter between us, "With living in a foster home, you learn a thing or two if you want to survive."

"It must've been hard for you growing up."

"It was, but I'm okay with it."

"Ya know, I plan on finding that island James," my smile faded, "Don't worry. I have the Walrein Force and the Lucario Fleet sending troops with me and my graduates."

"You can't go. Many have died trying to find that island. It doesn't exist."

"Believe me James, it does. I know it does."

"No!" I slammed a fist in the counter, "I'm shutting you down, Kanter! You're not going!"

"If you're so worried about me going, then why don't you tag along?"

"Because it's a suicide mission, Blaziken!" I shouted.

"What aren't you telling me? What information do you have about this island that I need to know about?"

"Doesn't matter, you're not going! I'll have the transfers sent back to their homes and you will never speak of this island sharade ever again!"

"You can't do that!"

"Uh, yeah I can. And you know what else I can do? I can suspend you for a week!"

"I'm going whether you like it or not!"

"That's it! You're suspended for two weeks!"

"For what?"

"Insubordination!"

"Fuck You!"

"Make it four weeks then!"

"You're an asshole!"

"You're fired! Give me your gun and badge! NOW!"

"What is so fucking scary about this island? I want the truth!"

"You Can't Handle The Truth!"

"Tell Me!"

"Because I Tried Looking For It!" I blurted out. Recognizing my mistake, I figured there was no way to reel back from it, so I continued, "Typh and I, and a group of military, went to go find it. Everyone died except for me. Since then, I buried all evidence of this island. Apparently I didn't bury it deep enough. I'm responsible for the deaths of over thirty innocent people. I wanted to find the island and I knew that people would die. But I was only a proby then. I was young and inexperienced."

"I didn't know," she shrank back.

"I can't lose another Pokémon I care about because of this island. That's why I devoted my life to protect and serve."

"You care about me?" she weakly smiled.

"Yes. When we were in the academy, you were the first fire type I had ever encountered that saw me more than just a hot-headed jackass. You took the time to be my friend. I fell in love with you. After a few months of training, I was going to tell you, but you were dating that Arcanine fellow. So I dated Matilda. After the academy, before we began drifting apart, I was part of the team that took down the Kingpin Arcrise. Before I could lay down the final blow to put him away, you came in and have him that plea deal. He escaped and killed Matilda. Luckily he was killed before he could kill other innocent Pokémon. That's when I just snapped. It was really sourced from the fact that I still loved you. So I drowned myself into my work and just stopped talking to you."

"I'm so sorry James."

"Don't be. Our departments didn't communicate properly. It's not your fault," I turned around and leaves against the cabinet as I crossed my arms, "I should be sorry. This was all because I wasn't thinking clearly after it all happened," I sighed heavily, "You have my permission to go as long as you come back if the mission starts turning to shit."

I heard nothing except for the sound of her talons hitting the hardwood floor. Soon, I saw her move in front of me. She placed her arms around my neck and kissed me. I hugged her waist and pulled her in close. We had to part lips due to the lack of air in our lungs, "You can love me now if you wish."

"I plan on doing much more than that," I lifted her and set up on the counter. She wrapped her arms and legs around me and went back to kissing. She moaned when I reached under her shirt and messaged one of her perfect breasts. Her legs coiled themselves tighter around my waist and that's when I knew that she was ready to get it on.

So I grabbed her ass and carried her to the couch. When I set her down, we helped each other out of our clothes. Without any words I pulled her legs off the couch as I dropped to my knees in front of her. I looked between her legs and saw her puffy lips leaking small drops of clear liquid. With the knowledge of her sex wanting to be satiated, I leaned in and clasped my lips around her clit. She gasped, moaned, and wriggled. I chuckled and moved her legs to my shoulders. From there, I slid two fingers inside her.

She gasped again as I felt her wet hot sex twitch. Using my nails, I softly curled my fingers as I pushed in. She moaned, "...oh fuck...," her hands grabbed the fur on my head. Loving the fact that she was being driven crazy, I tugged on her clit with my lips and she lost it. Whines of pleasure filled the room. I sucked harder and scraped her insides faster. She rewarded me with more of her wonderful moans, "J-james!" she heaved as her sex squeezed my fingers and drenched my hand in her creamy liquids.

Her body relaxed and I propped up on my knees, "Looks like someone came," I used my shirt to dry my hand.

"Oh Jesus," she lifted her body onto her elbows, "That was amazing."

"It's not over," I moved closer and she looked down to see my raging hard-on, "I'm going to drive you insane," I lifted myself up and scooted closer to her. I ground my hard-on against her sex and she was on fire. She was so hot and she was hotter on the inside. I pushed myself into get and that caused us both to groan heavily.

"Make me cum quick," Kris panted.

Without missing a beat I pulled out and thrusted back into her. I started the pace slow and easy before Kris begged for more. I happily obliged. Feeling her wet said ripple with pleasure sent me into a lustful spiral into madness. My thrust became more frantic and needing. I wanted to cum inside her so badly, but because of my stamina, I was prevents from doing such.

Her walls tightened and became more slick. I knew that she was close to cumming and I felt so proud bringing her to that point. But I wanted more. So I pulled out of her and flipped hey over. She rested there bent over the couch and looked so beautiful, "Don't stop yet!" she snipped, "I'm so close," she proceeded to whine.

"As you wish," I grabbed her hips and rubbed myself against her opening. She was hotter and wetter than ever before. She pressed herself against me and I knew she really wanted it. Not wanting to disappoint, I immediately filled her. She groaned with satisfaction when I went back to thrusting into her. With each forward trust of my hips was a backwards thrust of hers.

To make her impending orgasm better, I pulled her up and groped her breasts. We stood on our knees as I continued to impale her. My actions were soon rewarded with a heavy groan from her as get said clamped down on me. Juices trickled out of her as my own much needed release grew and grew. I felt my knot swell as my thrust became harder. The smacking of our hips echoed throughout the room, "Oh Fuck!" she shouted as she came again. I made one strong thrust and my knot was forced inside of her.

I wrapped my arms around her waist as we just sat there with me inside her. I allowed her to ride out her orgasm for a few seconds before I continued my assault on her wanting sex. She trembled as I felt myself getting close to exploding my cum into her accepting womb, "Kris!" I hoarsely groaned in her ear.

"Do it! Cum inside me!" she turned her head and we kissed. Without further hesitation, I relaxed my sumac and let the cum flow. I felt my balls tighten as I unloaded into her. We wailed in pleasure as I continued thrusting into her to empty myself. In the process her sex tightened again as she came along with me.

When it was over, we collapsed to our side and just panted, "Holy fuck, that was good," I heaved out as I began seeing stars.

"You shoving your knot into me was what did it," she snuggled up against my chest, "I'm so light-headed."

"That means I did something right," I chuckled as sleep began flowing through my head, "I'm sorry, but I can't be able to do after sex cuddling. I'm so sleepy."

"Same here," she said quietly. I just held her close as we let sleep set in and subdue our consciousness.


	15. Salamance (m) x Goodra (f) pt 1

I walked down the street, taking my time getting home. No one was there anyway to greet me anyway. My parents died, my brothers and sisters all left to pursue their careers. I was left with the apartment complex to run. It wasn't hard, but it was getting to me. Luckily for me, there were mostly elderly Pokemon living there, so it was quiet. The Chansey nursing them pretty much took care of them. All I did was make sure that they needed what they needed.

I was so lost in thought that I bumped into someone, "Oops!" I stumbled sideways a little, "I am so sorry."

I looked into the pink eyes of the most beautiful dragon I've ever seen. This Goodra looked up at me, "It's okay," she smiled. She wore a grey hoodie and jeans. I just stared at her and her smile faded, "Uh, okay then. I gotta get going."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry for staring. It's just that you are very pretty."

"Awe, thanks."

"I'm Samuel," I gave her my hand.

"I'm Jio," we shook hands, "Well, like I said. I gotta go. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, of course," she smiled one more time before walking off.

Went the rest of my journey home with a smile on my face. My smile faded when I saw police in front of my home, "Hey, what's going on?" I asked a cop, "I own this building."

"You got robbed son. Your tenants say that it was a Goodra Pokemon who broke in and stole their money. Held them at gun point. I don't know if it means anything to you, but mama Lucario over they says that this Goodra was different. This Goodra has pink eyes instead of the natural green. This isn't her first theft. We've had reports all over the city about this pink eyed Goodra, so we'll keep a look out for her."

"Her?" I thought of the Goodra I had encountered.

"Is there something that you know that could help this investigation?"

"No sir. I'm just surprised that it was as female is all. I'm just going inside to finish helping my people," I went in and my assistant Madam Finch met with me, "How is everyone?" I asked.

"Not good. This thief stole all of their money. Thankfully some of them weren't home when this invasion took place. What do you want to do? I'll support you whatever you do."

"Get these officers off my front porch and have everyone meet me in the backyard."

"Yes sir," about an hour later, my assistant she the rest of the Chansey, along with the elderly were all out sitting in the garden, "Okay people," I raised my hands to quiet the Pokemon, "First and foremost, I am sorry that I wasn't here when all of this shit went down. Furthermore, I will not be taking rent next month from any of you. In addition, I am thinking about hiring guard detail to the complex. What do you think?"

"We thank you for supporting us after this event," the Flareon stood up, "But there's no need for guard detail. We all were just caught off guard when she came storming in. But we will keep alert," as she spoke they all nodded, "If you don't remember, we have two of our very own former Elite Four Masters here with us. So I think we're good."

"Do all of you agree with her?" I looked around and they either vocalized their agreement or just simply nodded, "Fine, so be it. But the second I feel as though you can't handle it, I will implement guests. When they find this assailant, will you all be pressing any charges?" they kept quiet, "If you all are, then I will move forward in using my resources to aid the police investigation."

The elderly Hypno stood up, "We have decided before you came out here that we wish to move forward with charges."

I opened my wings and leaped into the air. I flapped my wings until I was soaring over the air. I shifted my direction towards the police station. That's when I noticed a couple Goodra kids. They were backed against a wall by a group of Snorlax. The Snorlax pushed them into the wall and begin punching them. I folded my wings in and free feel to the ground. I opened my wings at the last second and landed hard onto the pavement behind the Snorlax. They whipped around as I straightened up, "Now listen here guys, piss off!"

"What are you going to do?" a Snorlax smirked, "There are five of us and one of you."

"There's three Goodra and one of me. I think we can take you," the Snorlax's ears twitched at the idea, "Four dragons against only five Snorlax, how good is your fighting against dragons?"

"This isn't over Salamance. Let's go guys," they quickly rushed off. I looked at the Goodra, "You guys okay?"

"We're okay," the smallest one hid behind her obvious sister, "Thanks mister."

A Goodra came out of the drug store with a small bag of medication. She has blue eyes and I know was her, "Okay girls, I got your medica...," her voice trailed off when she saw me. She went wide eyed and froze in place.

"You!" I shouted.

She gave the meds to get sister, "I would like to start my three part apology by saying-!" she just took off running. I rolled my eyes and chased after her. She darted right into an alley and I followed. She began used headbutt to break through the metal fence. She ran out of the alley and clumsily ran into a Mart Cart.

When she tried getting up I grabbed her tail and liked her off the busted cart. When the Goodra rolled over, I sat on her chest, "You stole from my people, Jio," I spat. She turned her head and kept quiet, "Fine," as I stood, I pulled her by her hand to her feet. I gripped her wrist hard and began pulling her along.

"Ow, you're hurting me!" I felt her knuckles hitting my scaled hand.

I stopped and looked at her, "You stole from my people and that is exactly like stealing from me. I'm taking you to the police."

"Nooooo!" she tried pulling away from me, but my strength still outmatched hers, "Please let me go!" she leaned away from me to give herself more pulling power."

"Stop!" I whipped my eye forward and saw a Lopunny and a Ninetales walking toward us, "What's going on here?" the Lopunny asked.

"This is the Goodra that stole from my apartment complex. I was just coming to take her to you guys."

"How are you so sure that this is the culprit?"

"My tenants told me that it was a Goodra with cold blue eyes. She had cold blue eyes."

"That's not her," the Arcanine finally spoke.

"How do you know that this isn't the one?" I hissed. I looked back at Jio and saw that she has morphed a little. She was taller, skimmer, and her muscles were more defined. She looked even more like the Jio I saw yesterday, "What's going on here?" I asked her. I then felt a sharp pain in my neck. I touched the spot with my fingers and felt a small cylindrical object sticking out of it. I pulled it out and saw that it was a tranquilizer dart.

My mind grew dark and I grew weak. I tried talking, but my words were slurred. I finally have up fighting the drug and closed my eyes...


End file.
